A Mysterious Attraction
by LoVeDoNtHaTe
Summary: What happens when you put Malfoy and Granger in the same Ministry, the same Department, and the same case? And he's HER boss? R&R! Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

**A Mysterious Attraction**

_Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K. Rowling!!_

* * *

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Hermione Granger," Draco said with a cocky smirk. Hermione groaned loudly. _Please don't let it be who I think it is!_ she begged herself. She turned around to see her new boss and forced a smile. Even if he was going to insult her, she was going to stand strong. One, because he was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and could easily fire her if she riled him up even though she was the best worker in the Ministry, and two, because she was 25 years old, for Merlin's sake. Her childish hatred for him had been dormant for seven years now. She wasn't about to allow the old hatred for him resurface, and she was definitely not about to hex her new boss. She just hoped that he wouldn't make it too difficult.

"Now I know what you're thinking," Draco said in a crisp and smooth voice. _Huh, the usual drawl is gone,_ Hermione thought to herself. _But then again, the last time I heard him speak was seven years ago…_ Draco was still talking, ignorant of what was going on in her head.

"It's been seven years since we've seen each other even though we've been working in the same place. And now that I am your boss, I don't want us to live in the past. So now, I'm proposing a truce. We can't have correlations at work, and no insults and only civil conversation, alright?" Hermione raised a brow at this, and Draco rolled his eyes. He knew she was questioning his sincerity and trustworthiness.

"If we do exchange insults," he added, "let's make sure it's outside of work and the Ministry." He looked into her auburn eyes and held out his hand. Hermione looked at it warily and felt a sudden squeeze of her heart. He was actually going to be civil to her? He really must be dedicated to work. How else would he have ended up as _her_ boss and not the other way around?

Hermione looked back up at his stoic face, a well-masked business man through and through. She took his hand, and to her surprise, it was warm. _Funny, I always thought he was just generally a cold person,_ she thought. She mentally kicked herself. _I've got to move on from the past!_ Hermione smiled up at Draco as they shook hands.

"Let's start anew," she said. Draco chuckled.

"I finally got a word out of you. And I don't know if we can, but I certainly can live without the insults here at work." Draco still kept a tight hold on her hand although they had stop moving their arms up and down. Hermione smiled at him.

"I'll agree to your terms, but I do want to know one thing." Draco cocked a brow.

Hermione yanked her hand out of his and slapped his arm lightly with the papers she held in her other hand. "How the hell did you become my boss?!" Draco laughed, a nice sound and so different from his cruel laughter back at school.

"Hard work, Granger. Hard work. Now get to it." He turned on his heel and walked out of her office, closing the door behind him. Hermione rolled her eyes. That meeting had gone much better than she had expected.

* * *

Several knocks sounded on Hermione's office door the next morning, but she didn't look up. "Come in," she said as she continued to write. She heard the door open, then close and footsteps approached her desk.

"Granger, I've got your first case for you," a crisp business voice said from above her. She looked up to see the familiar grey eyes and short white-blonde hair of Malfoy.

"Really?" she asked in anticipation, and Malfoy cocked a brow at her excited tone. Hermione truly was excited. For the last few months, she had done nothing but paperwork, writing Howlers and warnings, deliver tea to the Minister and Senior Undersecretary, and file papers. Now, she was finally going to be a part of something big and exciting.

"Yes, really. It's on the recent murder." Hermione gasped. That was indeed large, crucial, and a very important case.

"You're trusting _me_ with this?" she asked flabbergasted. Draco cocked a brow again.

"You certainly are the best worker in this Department, aren't you? And didn't you find the counter-potion that was used to reveal the tunnel where the abused and half-dead werewolf was hidden only two months ago? It is a pity you weren't given the case."

"You weren't even working here then! How did you know?" Hermione asked, looking down at her papers while blushing at the compliment.

"Word travels fast. And I have been working in this Department a tad longer than you, so I do have my sources." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine then. I'll take this case." Draco nodded and dropped the large folder onto her neatly organized desk.

"Good. So far, we know that the murder had taken place in Venice, Italy, in a secluded alley. That was where the body was found and, after some spells done in the area, it is concluded that the murderer killed with magic and covered his tracks up well." Hermione nodded and looked at the folder. "And I expect you to have a suspect in at least a month," he added, then turned and began walking to the door. Hermione gaped at his backside, flabbergasted.

"Malfoy! There is no way anyone can find one suspect in only a month!" she said desperately. Draco continued walking, and when he reached the door, he opened it, then turned to look at her.

"You are the best worker in this Department, aren't you? And weren't you the smartest witch back in school?" he asked. Hermione scowled as he shut the door soundly.

"It doesn't mean I can work at a super speed!" she yelled at the door.

Three weeks had passed since the meeting with Malfoy, and Hermione hadn't spoken to him since then, besides sending him memos of the current information she found, which he never replied to. She saw him sometimes in the halls and they would acknowledge each other usually with a nod, but other than that, nothing. She spent time with her new boyfriend, Ron, and Malfoy always eyed them whenever they walked through the corridors together, and she began to wonder why. When she met his steel grey eyes, he only raised a brow and continued walking; but that was only usually when she was with Ron.

Lately, that certain murder had been taking over her life. Working in the Department of Law Enforcement only as a paper pusher wasn't so exciting, but it sure was important; without her, many cases probably wouldn't have even taken off as far as it had. Was that why Malfoy had given her the murder case? If that was right, he was smarter than she expected. Well, he was in fact _her _boss.

Currently, she had found three men free of any previous crimes that were heavily suspected to be the murderer of the late Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic based on trustworthy evidence. The murder had caused an uproar within the Wizarding community and more Aurors had been assigned to protect the Minister and his undersecretaries. Not only that, but Dolores Umbridge had been next in line for the title of Minister. Now, exactly how were they going to get close to these three men without causing any real disturbance…?

"Granger!" a voice suddenly said. Hermione looked up from the papers she had been staring aimlessly at, her thoughts scattered.

"Hmm? Malfoy?" she said with a raised brow. Draco entered her office for the first time in three weeks. He sauntered in and stood to the side of her desk and crossed his arms while looking down at her.

"How are you doing on the case?"

"It's going well. I narrowed it down to three suspects and-"

"Yes, yes, I know that," Draco said, cutting her off with an impatient wave of his hand. "But what else did you find? Do you know where their homes are?" Hermione clenched her teeth and restrained herself from drawing her wand out and hexing him.

"Well, no," Hermione said bitterly. "I'll try harder." Draco put his hands on the desk and leaned down so he was at her eye level.

"I know you can do it faster. After all, you're Hermione Granger, the best worker in this Department. That's why I gave you this mind-boggling case." Hermione cast her eyes down at the paper, her lips forming a smile at the compliment. It was silent for another moment before Draco stood up straight again.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked, looking up and placing her elbow on the desk and resting her chin on her hand.

"Yes, actually," he said in that same smooth business-like voice he had attained over the years, "An important ball is coming up and I need you to come with me." Hermione's eyebrows raised high on her forehead. _Is he asking me on a date?!_ she thought to herself, feeling her pulse begin to raise a little.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I'd want to go with you?" she asked him out loud. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't get your bloody knickers in a twist. It's not what you think. The man hosting this ball is the same man that is one of the three suspected of murdering Umbridge." Hermione gaped.

"How did you-" she spluttered. Malfoy smirked and pulled a crisp, white envelope out of his pocket and threw it on her desk.

"I've got connections. Now, it's tomorrow night and it's a formal ball. So wear fancy robes. I'll pick you up at eight from your office." Draco stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"But Malfoy! I don't have the money to buy a really fancy gown!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Granger. I never said you have to buy anything. Just go and find something suitably fancy from your wardrobe." He turned once again.

"Malfoy! I don't _have_ anything fancy in my wardrobe!" She heard him sigh heavily and he turned back to her. He walked towards her with his hand inside the pocket in his robes.

"Here," he said after standing for a second in front of her desk. He placed down a purple hefty bag. "If that's not enough, owl me for more." He turned around yet again and this time walked out, ignoring Hermione's protests. After the door closed, Hermione crossed her arms, staring at the velvet bag, obviously full of coins.

"Bloody wanker, that Malfoy is," she muttered. "Always having to flaunt his wealth to everyone." Hermione shrugged. "I'll just say it's a bonus for me working so hard. And anyway, I do need a pretty dress." She smiled at the beautiful possibilities and grabbed the bag and envelope, stuffing both into her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K. Rowling!!_

* * *

On Friday the next evening at exactly eight o' clock, Draco rapped on the glass window on her door. He cautiously opened it. "Granger? You ready in there?"

"Yes. You're right on time." Hermione stepped out of the office wearing a strapless white and light purple gown. The top was white and embroidered with little pearls, and at the waist line, began fading into a light purple colour which grew darker as it went down. The bottom half of the dress flowed beautifully like ripples of purple water. She pulled on a dark purple cloak and buttoned herself up while noticing Draco's dashing black robes.

It looked like it was exceptionally tailored just for him, which it probably was. He looked very well-dressed and it made his short white-blonde hair shine. His hair was loose around his face and hung right above his eyes on his forehead, perfect and well-kept as always. She didn't notice the silver wedding band on his left ring finger but instead let her auburn eyes linger on his handsome face. _Draco Malfoy is __not__ handsome! _she chided herself thoughtfully.

"Do I look exceptionally fancy to you?" Hermione teased. Draco continued staring, then narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"I daresay you have something in your hair." Hermione bit her lip. It had taken her a bloody long time to get her hair piled up exactly the way she had wanted it. Took a bloody load of bobby-pins as well. If he mussed up even one hair she would scream. "Did you put a freezing charm on it?" Hermione froze. _Idiot!_ she yelled at herself secretly.

"No. Hold on," she mumbled and took her wand out of the robe pocket. After freezing her hair in place, she replaced her wand and looked up at his waiting grey eyes. "Now what's in my hair?" Draco smirked and put his long fingers in her hair. She heard something rustling against her brown locks, then he pulled out a scrap of parchment. Hermione blushed madly.

"Trying to take work with you, is that it?" he asked with an amused grin. He sent the paper back on her desk behind her and put his wand away as well. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go already," she said and stepped out, but Draco's lean, semi-muscular body blocked her and she bumped into him. He leaned his hands on the doorjamb and leaned towards her.

"We need to get a few things straight, alright? In order to pull this off, he cannot know you are Hermione Granger. Everyone's heard too much of you. You need to have a clean slate in order to write in a new reputation." Hermione frowned.

"People will know my face, though." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his perfect hair, mussing it up. Hermione's fingers twitched with the restraint against fixing his white-blonde locks.

"I'm not the Head of this Department for nothing. I've already thought of that. You are going to take this Polyjuice Potion of a random bird that caught my eye." Hermione raised a brow.

"So you're saying that the bird who sparked your interest is the woman you want me to be? I think not!"

"Granger! Take one for the team! I know you know how to, and I know you won't resist. Besides, I tried to make sure she had the same body-type as you." He smirked and Hermione scowled.

"Fine. I'll take it! How did you even get a piece of her hair?" she asked as she grabbed the vial that held the thick-looking substance.

"I walked behind her and took a strand. Simple as that," Draco said with a shrug, and Hermione rolled her eyes, plugged her nose, and drank the thing in one swallow. She immediately made a face and covered her mouth right after. Once she could talk again, she gagged.

"That is the nastiest potion I'll ever take," she said with a shake of her head. She could begin to feel the transformations happening on her body, and she closed her eyes, leaning on the doorpost. Finally, she felt no more weird changes happening to her body, and she opened her eyes. Looking down, she saw that she was a bit shorter than her normal height and was also a bit darker. She had dark chocolate brown curls that stopped at the middle of her waist and had a bit bigger hands and longer fingers.

When she went back into her office and looked into the mirror, the woman looking back was marvelously beautiful. She had perfect white teeth, unblemished skin, a tan body colour, big sparkling blue eyes, and high cheek bones. Nothing else had really changed, especially her lips, brows, arm and neck length, and feet. Hermione was about to turn around when she saw Draco close the door and come behind her. In the dim light of a single lamp, she could see something in his hands.

"Now, for the finishing touches," he said softly. He placed an emerald stone on a thin, silver chain around her neck, doing the clasp in the back. As a speechless Hermione continued to admire herself in the mirror, Draco unexpectedly placed his chin on her bare shoulder.

"I never did get to finish," he whispered into her ear. "The potion ends tomorrow morning at three, and till then you shall be known as an Italian beauty who unfortunately cannot speak the language, but has a believing accent. Your name is Orabella Leonora, a Pure-blood and the daughter of Vincentio Leonora. You can still be the same age you are, but now, let's hear that accent." He raised his head as Hermione giggled and cleared her throat.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, signor," Hermione said in a deeper and melodic voice. Draco cocked a brow.

"I almost wondered where Hermione Granger had gone. That is very good and most noticeably practiced. Did you live with the natives or something?" Hermione smiled.

"I did vacation there for a month, but that's it. Alright, I am Orabella Leonora. Why do I have to pretend to be Italian?" Draco shrugged.

"To get on the host's good side. He's a native Italian." Hermione, or Orabella now, nodded.

"Now, _Draco_, shall we leave?" she asked in an exaggerated Italian accent. Draco smirked and held out his arm which Orabella took.

"Certainly, _Orabella_. But wait just a moment. I have something for you." Hermione regarded him curiously as he reached into his black robe pocket and pulled out a small velvet ring box. He opened it and took out a beautiful ring. Hermione gasped. It was very fancy and matched the necklace well. It had intricate designs on the band with small dark red rubies that led up to a rather large diamond for such a delicate ring. Draco placed it on her left ring finger, then let it go.

"Wear it at all times. And please, don't ask any questions. Now, we shall take the Knight Bus. Down to the empty lifts we go."

"Hold on a moment," Hermione said. Draco turned to look at her with a questioning eyebrow raise. She reached her hands up to fix and flatten down his blonde hair back to the way it was before. Draco looked into the mirror and did the finishing touches.

"Thanks," he said with a smirk, and grabbed her elbow. He then led her out of her office, out onto the lifts, out into the cool night air, then into the Knight Bus. They rode in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say.

Draco helped her down, and both walked the rest of the way towards an enormous house; it was certainly not big enough to be considered a manor, but it was considerably close. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "Remember, Orabella is calm and collected," Draco murmured into her ear. Hermione nodded, closed her eyes, then opened her sparkling blue orbs again as Orabella Leonora.

A numerous amount of house elves met them at the entrance, taking robes and disappearing, only to reappear again to take more. Each seem malnourished, but Orabella was not supposed to care or notice. She walked in her high heels arm in arm with Draco after he had taken her robe off for her, and was led to the large ballroom where the ball was most certainly being taken place. Numerous amounts of people were there, each mingling or dancing and enjoying themselves. Orabella couldn't help but smile.

"Always be polite, no matter what the circumstance," Draco whispered into her ear as a couple approached them. Orabella stood to her full height, determined to prove herself as an exceptional Italian woman, worthy of her job as Draco Malfoy's secretary and actress.

After a long time of mingling, Draco led Orabella out of the ballroom. She seemed exhausted. "How can you stand all of that?" she whispered to him as she limped after him. She stopped once in the foyer to take off her heels, then was led to a dimmer side hall, a big contrast from the bright and welcoming atmosphere of the entrance hall.

"If you've been brought up in a home like mine, you'd get used to it. Now, we need to talk. I caught sight of the host and now we have to find a way to approach and get a bit closer to him in order to ask him personal questions. I propose we walk up to him and just talk to him. We can ask to stay at his summer home." Hermione gaped.

"Are you absolutely mad? We can't just saunter over to him and say, 'Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my date. Can we use your summer home for a bit?' He'd never let us!" she whispered back harshly.

"I'll push him over with my charm," Draco whispered with a wink.

"Or maybe we could just Imperio him!" Hermione murmured with a sarcastic eye roll.

"Good thinking. Like a true Slytherin." He winked again. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously Malfoy! We really need a good plan!"

"You think of one. That's the reason I asked you to accompany me."

"Well, you're the boss!"

"No, I am merely the Head of our Department."

"So you are the boss."

"How about we continue with our little discussion about the plan making instead of who's who here." Hermione snorted.

"More like an argument, really."

"A discussion."

"Argument."

"Discussion."

"Argument!"

"Discussion."

"Argument!"

Both suddenly stopped their childish discussion/argument as footsteps sounded on the marble floor. Hermione looked at Draco's suddenly stoic frowning face as he looked at the foyer. The person would soon be upon their hiding place and they'd be caught! Hermione looked back at the hall, panic rising in her throat, and as she fought to keep herself as the calm Orabella, she immediately did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him.

Hermione was surprised at how quickly he responded. He had probably seen it coming. After she had firmly placed her lips over his, he had, after a second, begun moving his lips against hers. Hermione could feel herself being pushed against the wall with his body firmly against hers. Hermione began to feel a bit light-headed and dizzy and put her hands on his shoulders to support herself. Draco's hands went from the wall to her waist, his touch burning her through the cool fabric of the gown. It was only minutes, though it seemed like hours, when they were interrupted by the reason they had come to the ball in the first place; the host himself.

Hermione turned back to Orabella and she and Draco broke apart a bit reluctantly, with Orabella turning away and blushing madly. "Signor Malfoy?" the older wizard asked with a heavy Italian accent. Draco nodded, facing the man. He was at least three inches shorter than Draco and had jet black hair, a fine moustache, thin lips, a handsome face, and a plump body.

"Mr. Benevuto Viendoli. What a lovely party." Mr. Viendoli smiled, resembling something of a sneaky panther, and shook Draco's outstretched hand.

"I'm very glad you could make it. And this lovely witch must be your date. Welcome, _signori_." Hermione bowed shortly and held out her hand to him, which he took and kissed chastely.

"This is Orabella Leonora, a Pure-blood witch."

"A pleasure, signor Viendoli," she said with a curtsy. Mr. Viendoli looked pleased.

"Italian? Not only lovely, but cultured as well! You best present her a ring soon, Draco, before other eligible wizards decide they want her as their own!" he said with a wink. Orabella gasped in horror and blanched, clearly taking the statement the wrong way. Signor Viendoli looked at her perplexed face and laughed.

"He must mean his sons, Pyxis and Orion. They are both close to our age." Signor Viendoli nodded, that panther-like smile now on his face again. "But I'm afraid your sons will be too late. She and I have already wed, recently, in the lush vineyards of Italy. We are just searching for a nice place to spend our honeymoon." Orabella gave him a weird look as he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, but he ignored it. Now she understood why he had been so insistent on Orabella wearing such an extravagant ring, and for the first time, she noticed the wedding band he had been wearing the whole time on his left ring finger. But why?

"Somewhere in Venice, near a lake, perhaps?" he continued. In Venice? Near the scene of the crime? Orabella's heart began to race with anticipation. Signor Viendoli laughed.

"A splendid choice, Draco. Don't forget the vineyards there as well." _What on earth are these two chaps going on about? _Orabella wondered to herself in confusion.

"Ah, I didn't forget. How could I? I've always wanted to stay there one day with my wife." At this, signor Viendoli laughed again.

"Well put. You are welcome to stay at my private grounds in Venice for next month. My wife and I will be taking a port key there Saturday morning in my front gardens at ten o' clock sharp. Do not be late, Draco, although I have no doubt you won't be. You always were a punctual one." Signor Viendoli smiled his panther-smile, turned and took a step, then stopped, turning his head towards the couple.

"Oh, and one more thing. Do not wander off here. All guests, including you, are only welcome in the ballroom, foyer, kitchen, entrance hall, and parlor. That's enough space, don't you think? And if you would like to continue your unabashed _baciare_, I'll extend the library to you two. Just try to keep it down." Orabella gasped in understanding and blushed as signor Viendoli smiled wickedly at the couple. "_Arrivederci_," he added before turning his head back front and continuing his walk away.

"Let's go to the library," Draco said immediately after Viendoli left. "We'll get more privacy." He took Orabella's hand as she tried to process everything that had just happened. It made no sense to her. Hopefully, he would explain some things to her in there.

Once inside the safely locked library, Hermione opened her mouth. "Malfoy," she began, but was cut off by his lips. They kissed innocently for a moment before his lips kissed her jaw and moved down to her exposed neck. He pushed his body against hers till she could feel the sturdy table behind her.

"Every room in this house is too guarded to talk openly," he growled into her ear before ravishing her neck. "Now that he knows where we are, Viendoli could be watching us right now," he whispered again into her ear. "Too many spies." Hermione closed her eyes from the simple pleasure he was giving her and put her hands on his chest, fisting his robes. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage Draco put a hand on the small of her back to pull her closer, and another on the nape of her neck.

"Viendoli is the suspect with two summer homes in Venice. He occasionally lets only married close friends and their families use one only cottage while he uses the other with his wife. He and my mother were close friends," he whispered between dry kisses. Hermione could barely process anything with him kissing her like that, but it was an excellent cover-up. Even if a person was only an inch away, it looked like a lover purring sweet nothings into his lover's ear. Hermione certainly felt like that, even though nothing he had said was sexually dirty. Instead, it was all important information that was needed for the case, so she had to get her mind cleared.

"Draco," she moaned, and he sighed heavily against her neck before pulling her closer and continuing his ministrations. "I can't concentrate when you're doing this to me," she whispered, and he slowed down.

"Lean into me," he whispered, and she did. Hermione put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, immediately becoming overwhelmed with the scent of his cologne and the faint smell of thyme as he positioned his head so that it gave the impression that it was buried into her neck when his mouth was really next to her ear. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and continued speaking.

"You have to pose as my wife in order to get into his grounds and investigate the area. I'll try and get closer to him in order to ask him more about the scene of the crime, something we both have to try and keep from him. You'll have to drink a thicker and longer lasting Polyjuice Potion-" at this, Hermione shivered, "-but it'll really help us to either get ahead on this case, or fall back immensely." She shivered again at the thought of failure. "We have the whole month of July in order to execute this plan, and we have to do it well or else be caught and risk our lives." Hermione nodded and put her hand on the nape of his neck and stroked his soft white-blonde hair.

"You had this all planned out, didn't you? You're really good at this," she murmured, and Draco chuckled and flicked his tongue lightly against her ear, a faint smile on his face.

"That's why I'm your boss," he whispered back, and Hermione immediately came back to her senses and drew back. Draco just pulled her closer. "Ah, ah, ah, Her-Orabella, you have to get used to these kinds of positions. We are husband and wife after all," he said with a wink and Hermione began to feel faint again. "We should get back to the party," he said and smiled. Hermione smiled feebly back.

"What time is it?" she asked in a shaky voice, much unlike her own. Draco released her finally, and Hermione found herself leaning heavily on the desk behind her and immensely missing his body warmth.

"I don't know. That ready to get to the bedroom, eh?" he said with a smirk. If she was herself, she would have come back with a biting remark, but instead, she just giggled.

"Sod off," she whispered with a smile, beginning to recognize her surroundings much better. Suddenly, she shook her head. "Wait a minute," she said in her Italian accent. "Draco, we need to talk later." Draco nodded and held out his hand which Hermione gladly took, quickly transitioning to her character.

"Now Orabella, let's get back to the party. Aren't you excited about signor Viendoli's kind proposal?" he asked aloud. Orabella smiled up at him.

"_Sì_, I am, really."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K. Rowling!!_

* * *

"You what?!" Ron yelled. Hermione sighed. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Ron had just ruined it by storming into her flat and demanding to know where she had been all Friday evening.

"I told you, Ron, I was doing undercover work with Draco."

"Since when is he 'Draco'? Hermione, I thought you hated the bloke!" Hermione shrugged.

"Ever since he became my boss, we've become civil to each other," she said. _Well, he's been a lot more than civil to Orabella,_ she thought to herself.

"Civil?! Draco Malfoy is not civil! Don't you remember everything he did to us at school?! All the hell he put us through?!"

"Ron! Calm down! What can I do? We have a truce while we're at the Ministry and while we're doing work! I can't just yell at him like a bloody prat!"

"Well you don't have to work with him!" Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips. Not wanting to be outdone, Ron stood up as well, his face the colour of a tomato.

"Ron! He is the Head of the Department and I am the best worker there as well! This is the best job I've ever had! I'm not going to quit a job I love just because some prat is my boss! And I can take care of myself!"

"Hermione! What are you doing? Why do you have a suitcase?! ARE YOU ELOPING WITH MALFOY NOW??"

"Yes, because I love him. For Merlin's sakes, Ron!! I would _never_ elope with Malfoy! I'm going on a bloody business trip, I told you!" she said in an exasperated tone as she bent down to pick up the clothes she had abandoned in her determination to make a point. _Orabella might elope with Draco though,_ she thought with a secret smile. It was quiet for a moment.

"You're right. Sorry for accusing you of that. You'd never fancy Malfoy like that, right?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Also, 'mione, how come you're not using magic to pack?" Hermione looked down at the shirt she was currently folding and suddenly felt very stupid.

"Um, well, I think better while I'm folding laundry."

"I thought that was reading and writing down things," Ron said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Shut up, Ron, I don't want to talk about it. I'm leaving _today_ at ten o' clock, so please try to be nice to me before I leave!" Ron sighed.

"Hermione, it's seven right now. After you're done, and please use magic, I'll take you out for some breakfast at the Burrow. Harry, Ginny, Mum, and Dad are going to be there." Hermione brightened.

"I'd love that. One final goodbye till I go off to Venice." Ron raised a brow.

"Venice?"

"Yes, Ron, that's where one of the suspects live. I'm going to be investigating that area for a month." She finished packing and closed the suitcase with a bang. Ron looked down at his feet.

"Well, Hermione, I just want you to be safe. You know I really care about you." Hermione smiled.

"I know, Ron. I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll owl you whenever I can." Ron looked up and smiled, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"I'll miss you so much." He held out his arms and Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Me too, Ron. Now, let's go get some of your mother's wonderful food." Ron laughed and, hand in hand, they Apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

Hermione was alone in her flat after the nice goodbye party thrown by the Weasley's and Harry. She was finishing her preparations to leave when a lovely dark Eagle owl tapped on her window, a small parcel attached to its leg. Hermione smiled and opened the window for the owl she had been waiting anxiously for. She took the parcel from its leg and pat its head. "Thank you," she murmured to it, then the owl flew off the window sill and back into the slowly brightening blue sky.

Hermione opened the small box and inside were two large bottles of Polyjuice Potion. The bottles were inscribed with the Apothecary's signature, and the tag from the shop was still attached. "A quarter of a bottle is good for nineteen hours," Hermione read. She sighed. "Hopefully Draco will provide me with more once it runs out." She carefully measured one quarter of the potion into a cup and drank it quickly, once again covering her mouth to keep from retching. Finally, she slipped on her 'wedding ring' and looked into the mirror as Orabella Leonora Malfoy once again.

"Let's do this again, Orabella." She smiled at herself in the reflection and dressed quickly. She grabbed her bags and was barely able to Disapparate when she arrived on a grassy hill overlooking the enormous house. In the light, Hermione could clearly make out the expansive and colourful gardens which created a pathway that led up to the house itself. In the dark, Hermione hadn't been able to see it in all its glory. Feeling breathless from all the beauty, she was very glad Malfoy had taken her to the Viendoli household, even if signor Viendoli was a supposed suspect.

Orabella sighed, summed up her courage, and walked down, levitating her bags and suitcases along with her. As she approached the beauteous gardens, a tall, genteel-looking witch met her outside with loads of bags surrounding her. She looked a bit old, but yet was indeed beautiful with long blonde hair that flowed down to her waist and a pale face with high cheek bones. Her lips were lush and red and her intimidating dark green eyes seemed to read Orabella's every movement. She stood with great poise in expensive and elegant looking robes with her long nose slightly in the air.

When Orabella reached the edge of the gardens, she was gaping at the beauty in front of her. It was extravagant with many varieties of plants; thyme crawling up the legs of stone benches, blood red roses and white roses, carnations of all colours, baby's breath, daisies, pansies, tulips, azaleas, blue bells, poppies, and many, many more. There was a large fountain in the middle of the empty courtyard, and that was only the front yard. Orabella couldn't even begin to imagine how the backyard looked.

"Welcome," the beautiful witch said with the utmost politeness. "I am Adrina Viendoli, the mistress of this house." Orabella looked at her with big blue eyes, confused with the rich British accent coming out of the woman's mouth.

"Thank you, I am Orabella Leonora Malfoy. May I ask, are you not Italian?" The woman laughed, a nice tinkling sound.

"Of course not! I am a British born and bred. Why else do you think my husband would move to live here in England?" Orabella smiled in understanding.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay at your summer home. My husband and I are very grateful. May I say your gardens are extremely breathtaking." The mistress smiled at the compliment, then a bit of confusion was on her face.

"Where is your husband anyway?" Orabella felt herself unconsciously stiffen.

"He had…work to take care of," she said quickly, and signora Viendoli pressed her lips together tightly, obviously taking Orabella's stiffness as inner anger at her husband for working instead of nervousness.

"Men seem to love work more than their wives. And you've just married, you poor thing. Once we're in the beautiful city of Venice, feel free to join me in the Italian women's gossip circle. Can you speak the language?" Orabella smiled warmly.

"A bit. I spoke fluently as a child, but I've long since forgotten. I wish to learn it again, especially now that I am finally going back to Italy." She let out a little laugh. "I haven't been there in years!" Signora Viendoli smiled, the first real smile since Orabella had arrived. It added even more to her astounding beauty.

"I will help you learn, signora Malfoy." Orabella's smile widened.

"_Grazie_, Signora. You are very kind. Draco was right in saying you and your husband are exceptionally warm in your welcome." Signora Viendoli seemed to glow at the compliment.

"We pride our Pure-blood Viendoli name to be known as polite, courteous, welcoming, affluent, and cultured. We deserve the great praise we receive as hosts and our extravagant parties are always talked of in this area. But we are ambitious and stubborn and we all, I especially, do not tolerate snarky, snooping wizards and witches alike," signora Viendoli said with a sniff. Orabella nodded solemnly.

"I understand. I once had a guest when I was a child that would overstay his welcome. Once, I caught him sneaking in our pantry and taking jars of food and I told _mia mamma_ who promptly kicked him out, him being her best friend or not." Orabella smiled when signora Viendoli laughed at the end of her story.

"Right your mother was in doing so! By the way, where did you live before you wed Draco?" Orabella felt her mouth go dry. Where had she lived? In truth, she knew very little about Italy, and she was supposed to be a full-bred Italian! That surely didn't explain her lack of knowledge on the subject! She decided to lie through her teeth again.

"I lived in Italy when I was born, and moved when I was six to…" _Where? Where did I move?!_ "…to France, then England. I still have an accent because my father would talk in his broken English with a heavy Italian accent which I used myself all my life. I still don't understand why I moved so much, although I do presume it was because of my father's growing debt." Signora Viendoli nodded.

"Tell me, where did you live in Italy? You remind me of a little girl I met once. She had touched my heart with her innocence." The old Hermione kicked in and thought hard for a moment. She came up with a sudden idea and Orabella pretended to look sad and forlorn.

"Signora, please, do not pry, I beg you. There are many horrible memories there that I do not want to remember nor discuss. I am sorry," she said in a sorrowful voice. Signora Viendoli nodded, looking solemn.

"Forgive me, I did not know. Come in for a cup of tea, dear. It seems the men will take a little while, even though it is only fifteen minutes to ten." Orabella nodded, took the old woman's offered arm, and smiled.

"Thank you. You are very kind indeed." Signora Viendoli smiled again.

"_Siete molto benvenuti nella mia casa._" When Orabella cocked her head in question, signora Viendoli laughed. "It means, 'you are very welcome in my house'. May that be the first of your many lessons." Orabella smiled brightly and the two women walked inside the cool house.

When the men finally did arrive, they found two women sipping tea in the living room and chatting amiably away like old friends. Draco bowed to the women and made short eye contact with Orabella. "My apologies, ladies. I was caught up with preparations for my leave at work." The two witches glanced at one another with a knowing look and looked back at their husbands. Signor Viendoli followed suit with the same apology.

"There is only three minutes till the port key activates. Cosi!" signora Viendoli said. A small house elf appeared and nodded while her mistress said something to her in Italian. The house elf took the teacups and disappeared. "Shall we go?" she asked. The two men nodded and each held out an arm to their wives who took them graciously.

"I have a lot to talk to you about, _Draco_," Orabella growled into his ear. Draco cocked a brow and nodded slightly as they walked out. "So, which is the port key?" Orabella asked once they reached their luggage.

"It is the only long branch near our luggage," he replied. Orabella smiled.

"What a clever idea! I've never heard of pieces of nature being port keys." She smiled at signor Viendoli who grinned back.

"A minute till the port key activates! Everyone grab onto a piece of it!" Adrina said loudly. Each person grabbed their luggage as best they could and grabbed onto a separate branch. Suddenly, Orabella felt a familiar uncomfortable pull behind her navel as the ground blurred and she felt weightless. For a moment she closed her eyes and when she felt solid ground under her feet, she opened them, then gasped when she saw a huge, beautiful lake in front of her.

"How beautiful," she whispered breathlessly, almost forgetting who she was supposed to be. She felt someone's presence next to her.

"It is, is it not?" a deep male voice replied. "That is the reason my ancestors bought this land. Turn around; what is behind you is, I'm very sure, much more fantastic." Orabella turned and gasped again. In front of her was a giant vineyard with rows and rows and rows of grape vines. Beyond, she could see two fairly separate small cottages with large picture windows on a large hill overlooking the large vineyard which lay in a shallow valley.

"It is very beautiful," she said with a smile. "I'm very sure I'll enjoy my stay here!" she said and smiled at signor Viendoli. "Thank you so much for allowing me and my husband to stay here for the month!" He bowed.

"Welcome to Italy. It is my pleasure for you to stay here with me and my wife." Orabella nodded when she suddenly felt someone grab her hand from her other side. She saw Draco standing there in his work clothes and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Don't forget who you are," he whispered almost inaudibly, then louder, he uttered, "Race you to the house, love!" He began to run from her and since Orabella saw his ulterior motive in this childish game, she ran after him, laughing. Signor Viendoli looked at his wife who smiled at him and approached him, putting a hand on his arm.

"_Siamo molto troppo vecchi per quei giochi. L'amore giovane è così dolce,_" she said sweetly. Signor Viendoli laughed heartily, his hands clasped around his belly. He smiled at his wife and put his hand over hers.

"_Sì, il mio amore. Niente può confrontare ad amore giovane._"

* * *

**Author's Note: my Italian might be a bit wrong (or maybe really wrong), but forgive me! **_Siamo molto troppo vecchi per quei giochi. L'amore giovane è così dolce _**means **_We are too old for those games. Young love is sweet. _**if that is wrong, please correct me! and **_Sì, il mio amore. Niente può confrontare ad amore giovane _**means **_Yes, my love. Nothing can compare to young love. _**it's my first shot at something like this, so please correct me if it is wrong! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why were you so late?!" Hermione whispered harshly in her normal voice once they were deep in the vineyard.

"I told you! Work!" he whispered harshly back. Hermione groaned.

"I had to tell a series of lies to Mrs. Viendoli that you don't know about! Good thing I got the work thing right on the first guess! Or else I'd be in big trouble. Merlin! I'm glad you came soon because I'd forget all the things I told her!"

"Don't worry, Granger! What did you tell her?"

"Currently, Orabella was born in Italy and had many bad memories there. She moved when she was six and traveled to France, then England because of her father's growing debt. Her parents are both dead and she spoke in fluent Italian when she was a child and still has her Italian accent because of her father who spoke in broken English in a heavy Italian accent and she kept it all her life. Also, she is an only child and wants to learn Italian again." Draco nodded.

"I see. We need to get you a bit more acquainted with Italy first of all. That way you can know a little more about the subject." Hermione sighed with exasperation.

"That's why I was panicking! I didn't know where I could live besides Venice and Rome, two big cities where the Viendoli's could have heard of me!" Draco laughed and Hermione slapped his arm. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Pardon me, but Hermione Granger, the great war heroine, is panicking because she knows nothing about Italy? Ha, that's a riot!"

"And why exactly?" Hermione had stopped walking and now stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Well, you fought against Death eaters, risked your life for the Order, saved Muggles, was tortured by the Cruciatus curse, and faced the Dark Lord at one point! And you're afraid of losing the respect of the Viendoli's!" He began laughing again and Hermione huffed.

"Well, respect is important to me!"

"Don't worry, you have all of England respecting you!"

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Hermione stalked off towards the house, frowning.

"And don't forget why we're here," he whispered to her, her fast walking no match for his long legs. "Don't get overly friendly with them, especially the wife. Remember, Benevuto Viendoli is a suspect of a murder, not a friend of the Ministry." Hermione nodded. She couldn't let her emotions take control of her.

"Orabella! Draco! Where have you two gone?" a feminine voice yelled from behind them in another row of vines. Draco smirked as Hermione looked up at him.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, focusing all her energy at not smacking him.

"Why would I want to?" She took a step towards him and began poking his chest. "Just because I did that once as a distraction tactic, doesn't mean I'll do it again!" she huffed. Draco laughed.

"Well then, why are you standing so close to me then?" he whispered as he lowered his head towards hers. Hermione glanced down at his chest. It was true, they were in very close proximity. She must have come close to him in her anger and not realised it. She blushed and stepped back right when the Viendoli couple found them.

"We thought you two were kissing somewhere. Newly weds," Mrs. Viendoli said with a slight shake of her head. "Can't keep their hands off each other," she murmured. Draco smirked and got hold of Orabella's hand.

"Let's get back to the cottages. You two may stay in the right one and we will stay in the left. Situate yourselves. The house elves have taken your luggage into your bedroom and at six, one of the house elves will lead you to dinner and you will eat with us," signor Viendoli said with a smile. Draco nodded.

"Thank you so much for your kind hospitality!" Orabella gushed, and the Viendoli's looked proud.

"It is our pleasure. There is a heavy Anti-Apparition and Anti-Disapparition spell around this whole vicinity, so don't try to Apparate or Disapparate anywhere. Don't mind us now, we shall be going." They smiled and walked off towards their own cottage. Once alone, Orabella and Draco looked at each other, neither knowing what to say, so they walked in silence.

"So, did you want to snog the beautiful woman who caught your eye in the Muggle world? She is quite beautiful, you know," she asked with a forced smirk. This idea had been bothering her for quite some time.

"Not particularly. I just thought that a pretty woman would make the Viendoli's accept you a lot faster. Plus, you wouldn't want to be just some bimbo off the street, now would you?" Hermione was quiet for a moment.

"You're right. But when I sleep, I'll be changing, so you'll sleep with Orabella, your 'wife' at your side, and wake up with Hermione Granger, your former enemy in school." She looked up to see his reaction.

"I don't mind," Draco said as he looked ahead at the cottage, and began whistling a tune from the Weird Sisters. Hermione was startled. That certainly wasn't the answer she had been expecting. She looked at the soft soil that she was walking on, deep in thought. "As long as we get information for the case, I mean," he added quickly, then began whistling again.

"How are you going to get me more Polyjuice Potion when the two bottles run out?" she finally asked after awhile.

"I'll have the Apothecary send me some more."

"Okay then. I guess that's all taken care of," Hermione said quietly. Draco began whistling again to fill the empty silence.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What if we don't find anything during our stay here?" Draco looked bemusedly down at her.

"You want to spend more time with me, eh? Well, that can be arranged, with or without the case," he teased, stepping closer to her. They had stopped walking and Hermione began backing away.

"You're my boss! What about no correlations during work? This is still work, right?" Draco's smirk never faltered as he continued to slowly approach her.

"Not when we aren't with the Viendoli's," he whispered. Hermione felt a sharp stick poke into her back and her fingertips brushed against soft, cool grapes. Draco continued to approach her till his body was slightly touching hers. He leant down next to her ear, so close that Hermione could feel the microscopic hairs on her ear brush against his lips. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut with anticipation.

"We'll just keep a mutual friendship with them and look at the other suspects," he purred. He raised his head up to see her expression and smirked to see her breathing ragged and her eyes closed. And he hadn't even kissed her! He leant in so their lips were millimeters apart.

"Granger," he whispered and Hermione opened her eyes at the feeling of his breath against her lips. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He grinned and his gaze flickered down to her lips before looking back into her blue eyes again. "Well, do you?" he asked even softer than before. Hermione swallowed hard.

"I'm not Granger, I'm Orabella Leonora Malfoy," she whispered back. Draco cocked a brow and smirked.

"Does that mean you want me to kiss you?" he said almost inaudibly. Hermione closed her eyes tightly.

"Well, I'm supposed to be your wife, right?" Draco answered by pressing his lips hard against hers. Hermione kissed back softly, almost hesitantly, but then with full force once she got over the initial shock of it. Hermione couldn't think, breathe; the only thing she knew was that her lips were dry from the anticipation. Unconsciously, she stuck out her tongue to lick her lips, figuring out too late what she had done.

Draco felt her tongue sneak out of her mouth and gently touch his lips, and his heart jumped in surprise. This Granger was a pretty forward witch! He opened his mouth and touched her lips with his tongue, allowing her entrance. The two snogged for a while, exploring uncharted territory and marking it as their own. For a moment they forgot the case, forgot who they were, forgot themselves, forgot their setting, forgot why they were there. It wasn't a snog for show; it was purely for pleasure this time.

When the two finally pulled apart for air, Hermione looked up at Draco's bleary silver orbs. "Aren't you so happy you can snog a beautiful witch for a month?" she asked, and Draco cocked a brow and decided not to answer. Instead, he placed a chaste closed-lip kiss on her pretty mouth and pulled back to look into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Let's get to the house," he said and pulled her along.

"Someone's anxious," Hermione said with a little laugh, sounding much unlike her usual self. Draco turned his head to look at her, his brows high on his forehead in surprise.

"Since when did Granger become so lewd?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione grinned.

"Who's Granger? I'm Orabella." She grinned madly back and Draco laughed.

"You really do know how to get into character. Does that mean I'll wake up with a vixen in my bed tomorrow?" Orabella's jaw dropped in shock and slapped his arm as he laughed.

"Get back here!" Orabella yelled as Draco ran ahead, laughing his arse off.

"Catch me if you can!" he yelled and continued running towards the house.

"You stupid tosser!" she screeched at him and ran after him, her pale orange summer dress flying with her as she ran.

* * *

"Signor Malfoy, I'm sure you found everything to your liking?" signor Viendoli asked once the Malfoy's arrived. They had been led by a house elf onto the outdoor patio which overlooked the beautiful vineyard. A simple table was set for four; the Viendoli's sat on one side and the Malfoy's on the other.

"It has been nothing but perfect for our liking, signor Viendoli," he said politely. The older gentleman looked pleased.

"I am very glad. How about you, signora Malfoy?"

"I anticipate our stay very much. It's very pleasurable!" she said with a big smile.

"Wonderful!" signora Viendoli cut in. "I hope that you both enjoy your stay. The last guests we had didn't like it very much. And the guests before that were your parents, Draco." Draco's lips formed his reserved debonair smile.

"They must have enjoyed it, for they haven't been here since I was born." Signora Viendoli pursed her lips together tightly, forming them into a grim smile.

"They did enjoy it greatly."

"I'm sure. When did your last guests stay here?"

"Just last year in April," signor Viendoli answered as he sipped some tea the house elf had just served.

"Didn't you have your annual monumental Easter party? I'm sure my mother received an invitation…"

"What are you getting at, boy?" Adrina Viendoli snapped gracefully. Only that poised Viendoli witch could snap gracefully as she. Draco pretended to look startled.

"I was just wondering. My apologies if I intruded into any…personal problems you had with your last guest." Signora Viendoli's face relaxed and she sipped her tea as Orabella did the same, watching the Viendoli's for their reactions.

"No, no. There was nothing _personal_ against this guest. Although we must give our regrets that she is no longer welcome to our household."

"May I ask, why that is?" Orabella asked. Draco shot her a dangerous look, but she proceeded to ignore it. It was much too late to take back the question anyway. The Viendoli's were silent for a moment until signora Viendoli's tea cup was placed onto the table.

"As I told you before, dear Ora, I strongly dislike snarky wizards or witches who are also unbelievably rude and stubborn. This witch was very, very rude and insisted things going her way, and she began to overstay her welcome. She had come with a man she claimed to be her husband, but he disappeared one day and she begged to stay. We, as polite and welcoming as we are, felt sorry for her and allowed her to stay longer. She then said that she was 'hiding' from someone or something and that she would try to pretend she was on vacation. Of course, she told us this only after we invited her into our summer home and her so-called husband had left her. It is rude to take back an invitation, no matter how much we do not want them to stay."

"Yes, it is a pity we have lost contact with this witch. She was not the prettiest pear on the tree, yet she had an ambitious mind and a dream that she wanted to achieve," signor Viendoli added with a heavy sigh. Orabella could feel her hands shaking, so she kept them in her lap.

"May I be so bold as to inquire the name of this witch?" she asked, attempting to control her voice.

"Dolores Umbridge. Have you any news of her, anyway?" signor Viendoli asked without any hesitation. Draco looked grimly at the couple.

"Ms. Umbridge was murdered back in April," he said coldly. The Viendoli's looked very surprised.

"What a pity! No witch deserves to die by being murdered in cold blood!" signora Viendoli cried. Suddenly, food appeared on the golden plates in front of them.

"Kip! Get us the oldest bottle of wine you can find!" signor Viendoli said. The obedient house elf nodded and disappeared. He looked back at his company and nodded at Orabella. "For generations, the Viendoli name has owned this vineyard and has made the best wine in the country for hundreds of years."

"That is simply amazing," Orabella said with an awed smile. "The wine must taste exquisite," she added.

"We only serve the best to our guests. Now please, tuck in," signora Viendoli said with a warm smile. After a few minutes of silence, Orabella felt the need to say something.

"Signora Viendoli-" The mistress of the house held up a manicured hand in protest, silencing Orabella.

"Please, I think we are past such formalities. Please call me Adrina. The invitation extends to you as well Draco." Draco nodded and Orabella smiled.

"Well then,_ Adrina_, thank you very much for your hospitality once again. And signor Viendoli, you have been very gracious to us. This food is wonderful." Both husband and wife looked very pleased and even Draco raised a brow at Orabella's exceptionally complimentary behaviour. At that moment, the house elf arrived with the wine and poured it into four golden goblets and placed it next to the plates of each person before disappearing again. Signor Viendoli raised his cup.

"A toast, to our month long stay here! May it be well!" he said and the three others joined in with a "here, here!" Orabella took a long sip of her wine and her eyes sparkled.

"This is the most delicious wine I have ever tasted!" she exclaimed.

"Is it not wonderful?" signor Viendoli boomed while laughing. "It is better to drink it at my home because in the bottles I keep here, they are older than the ones I sell. Too new, and it would ruin the pure taste of the grapes!"

"Simply brilliant, signor Viendoli," Draco said as he took another long drink. "Here! I propose a toast to our host and hostess who have been marvelously welcoming to us on our first night here!" Orabella grinned and raised her goblet as well.

"Here, here!" she exclaimed, and the two Viendoli's laughed and raised their cups as well.

"Here, here!" they echoed, and the slowly arriving evening was filled with laughter and wine.

Orabella and Draco stumbled into their cottage, laughing. Orabella was truly tipsy, while Draco still seemed to have a bit of a fuzzy grasping of his surroundings. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"What shall we do, darling Ora?" he asked with a cocky smile. Orabella laughed and threw herself into his arms. She looked up blearily into his eyes and smiled a tipsy smile.

"Let us go over the contents in that wine. We must've drunk a lot to be this drunk!" she slurred, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"No, no! Even drunk she still analyzes everything!" he groaned and Orabella laughed.

"Well, I guess I am still Hermione after all!" Hermione laughed with Draco, neither really knowing why. It just seemed unbearably funny. Draco had stumbled against their small table and was now trying to head up the stairs with Hermione attached to him. She noticed this in her sloshed state and planted her feet firmly on the ground, stopping him.

"Kiss me, you prat," she said with a smile. Draco grinned back and kissed her quickly.

"Does that suffice your sexual needs?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione laughed.

"No! I still need more!" Draco laughed with her, leant down and kissed her for a little longer before pulling back once again. Hermione groaned. "Draco! You're such a tease!" she cried and Draco laughed again, then held her tightly as he planted butterfly kisses all over her face. He finally pulled back and smiled at Hermione, letting go of her fully.

"Goodnight, Granger," he said with a slight slur, and went up the stairs. Hermione watched till he disappeared from her view, then ran up the wooden stairs after him.

"Draco!" she yelled before he disappeared into the bedroom they were supposed to share. He turned and looked at her, his hand still on the doorknob. "Carry me to bed!" she yelled and ran to him only to fling herself into his arms again, pushing him against the door from the force and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and kissed him hard.

Draco kissed her back, fumbled for the doorknob, pushed the door open, and carried her inside, closing the door effectively behind him. They fell onto the bed, kissing and laughing in between. Fumbling with their clothes, first his nice shirt went, then her dress, then his trousers, until they finally stopped from weariness. The wine seemed to have taken their rational thinking and their stamina.

Draco was breathing raggedly as he lay on top of Hermione. He had gotten caught up in the moment and he still didn't know exactly why he had been so welcoming of her actions. He blamed it on the wine.

Hermione was so tipsy that her rational thinking and common sense had been blocked. In the position she was in right now, she didn't know if she wanted to ever unblock it again. She held Draco's neck a bit tighter and kissed him before letting her arms fall to her sides. She felt unbelievably tired.

"Goodnight, Draco," she uttered sleepily, and closed her eyes. Before she completely left, she heard a rustle of the sheets as Draco lay on the right of her. He slung his arm around her waist and pulled her close, nestling his nose into her hair. If neither had been drunk, both would have thought the position quite strange for a boss and his employee and even more for two former enemies.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered before closing his eyes as, he too, fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: yes, i know, it's going by a bit too fast...well, you'll see what happens next! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up feeling groggy and with a hangover. Her mind was still a bit unclear and she felt warm against someone. She hadn't slept next to another person for a long time, and she welcomed the extra warmth. As she snuggled towards the person, she didn't care who it was as long as they didn't push her off the bed and hex her or something.

Draco was a light sleeper and he awoke when he felt someone moving in his arms. With his eyes still closed, he kissed the witch's head. "Morning, love," he murmured before beginning to doze again. Hermione felt the soft kiss and smiled, dozing off as well.

She slept for a few more minutes with the man's warm arms around her and their legs entwined together, and when she woke up again, her mind was much clearer. She could vaguely remember what had happened last night, but when she looked down to see herself clad in only her knickers, her memory was suddenly jogged.

Hermione shot up to a sitting position and looked down at a slowly waking Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy!!_ Draco's now open grey eyes held something unknown to her, but quickly disappeared as his eyes widened in shock. They were both startled.

"Do you remember…" Hermione started. Draco slowly nodded, then narrowed his eyes at her as he tried to remember.

"We didn't have-"

"Merlin, no!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing for all her worth. She then remembered she was only in her knickers when Draco cocked a brow at her and looked her up and down with his eyes. "Pervert! Stop staring!" she yelled and wrapped the sheets around her.

"Merlin, Granger! What, do you think I'd ravish you on the spot? I've been with scantily clad women before. I certainly know how to behave myself. But Merlin," he said, running a hand through his already messy hair, "I'm glad we didn't, well, _do_ anything that could seriously hinder this search. We've got to put this behind us, alright Granger?" he said, talking in that business-like voice again.

"Don't you think I want to? I'll act normally if you do," she snapped, clearly in a terrible mood, and stood, taking all the blankets with her. She tried hard to not check out his thin semi-muscular body as he lay down again, folding his arms behind his head.

"Well, today they said breakfast would be served at seven. What time is it?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling. Hermione scowled.

"Do I look like Father Time? Look yourself!" she huffed, and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Seems like the old annoying, petty Granger is back, eh?" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled and slammed the bathroom door. In a huff, she turned on the shower and stepped into the warm water, letting it pelt her for a moment before scrubbing away at her skin.

_I can't believe we did that! We can't have these correlations at work! It's just going to make everything much too complicated! I'll just have to put it behind me. But gods! He'd be such a good lover._ Hermione gasped right when that thought came to mind. She finished showering furiously. _I did not just think that!!_

"Thinking dirty things about me, eh Granger?" came the voice from outside. Hermione froze. She had said that out loud, hadn't she? She came out of the shower, cursing everything to hell, and dried, dressed for the day, then stepped out of the bathroom. Malfoy was already dressed in black trousers (his usual bottoms), a navy blue dress shirt, and his hair perfect as usual. He almost looked like he was going to work, except that the few top buttons of his shirt were undone, he seemed more comfortable, and he wasn't in his work robes.

"Granger, please stop scrutinising me and let's go down to breakfast. You woke me up at the right time." Hermione began walking and was almost out the door when she was stopped by Draco's sharp voice. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" he yelled at her. She turned around, still smarting from their previous spat.

"You just told me to go down for breakfast!" she yelled back. She watched him walk over to the nightstand and search through the open drawer in her nightstand on the right side of the bed and pull something out. He showed it to her with his eyebrows raised, and Hermione scowled.

"I was testing you, and you just failed. The first thing that must be learned while going undercover is to never forget your character!" he said as she snatched the bottle out of his hand. She carefully measured a quarter and drank it, feeling herself change as she closed her eyes to keep the bile down in her throat.

"There you go. Now, Ora, let's go down. And keep your temper in check." Hermione glared at him and sat on the bed, closed her eyes, and began to gather her thoughts and calm herself down in order to phase into Orabella. Draco seemed to know what she was doing when he leaned down to her eye level.

"Will this help?" he murmured as she opened her big blue eyes to see him. Before she could answer, he pressed his lips against hers firmly, and her eyelids fluttered shut. All the anger she had been feeling vanished as did all her thoughts. All too soon, he pulled back and looked into her eyes, searching. When he saw no trace of anger within her, he nodded, held out his right hand, and pulled her up to her feet. They walked down the stairs and out to the same patio they had eaten dinner at.

As they both looked at the empty table curiously, a house elf appeared. "Master say you go to dinner table. Eat in breakfast room with Master and Missus." Draco nodded.

"Lead us there," he said, and the house elf complied. They were led into the slightly larger cottage the Viendoli's were using and they traveled through the dining room, through the kitchen, then up seven steps to a little loft where a large burgundy curtain was drawn, blocking their view. The house elf walked up without hesitation and pulled it back, flooding the semi-darkened room with light. The Viendoli's looked up from their breakfast. For signor Viendoli, it was looking from behind a newspaper.

"Good morning," Adrina said with a smile. Draco bowed to both Viendoli's and Orabella smiled her greeting.

"Trity told me you two were…up to things, so we left you alone. It's nearly eight now." Orabella blushed and Draco smirked at her. He walked over next to signor Viendoli on the left and was handed hot tea, a scone, and _The Daily Prophet._ Orabella sat next to Adrina and was also handed a hot tea and scone. Orabella smiled her thanks.

"Can you pass the grape jelly, if you please?" she asked politely. Adrina handed it to her and smiled again.

"Did you notice the view of the vineyard out of the picture window?" she asked. Orabella looked past Adrina and outside the window on her right and gasped.

"It's…spectacular!" she whispered. Adrina laughed.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yes, very much so!" she breathed. Signor Viendoli watched the speculation and chuckled.

"I'm very glad you like it." Draco was looking at Orabella with an odd look of amusement on his face, his silver orbs inscrutable as usual. When she finally caught his gaze, he raised his brows in a silent suggestion, and she raised a brow at him as well. He slightly shook his head with an amused smile on his face and leaned back into his chair, sipping his tea in doing so.

"Signor Draco, would you like to take a walk with me around my vineyard? I'd like to show you around. I'm sure you can separate from your wife for a little while," signor Viendoli said, his panther-like smile appearing underneath his well-kept black moustache.

Draco cast a glance at Orabella, a smile of amusement on his face again. "Certinaly, signor Viendoli. I'm sure Ora can stay away from me for a little while." Orabella bit her tongue from allowing the old Hermione Granger to answer for her. Instead, she forced a smile.

"I'm sure signora Adrina and I will find something fun to do," she said. Adrina put a comforting, cool hand on Orabella's bare forearm and smiled once again.

"Yes, we have a few things to talk about anyway." Breakfast was finished in silence, and signor Viendoli finally stood.

"Shall we go, Draco?" he asked, and Draco stood as well, nodding. He glanced at Orabella, sending her a secret message which she understood. "Kiss your wife goodbye and let us depart," signor Viendoli added. Draco looked at her again, this time a hesitating look. Orabella smiled encouragingly and he walked over to her side of the small square table, and kissed her cheek.

"See you later, Ora," he said with his signature smirk, and he walked off with signor Viendoli with his hands in his pockets. Orabella watched him until he disappeared around the corner, and Adrina laughed.

"Oh, sweet, young love! It is so innocent to the eyes, my dear. Now, shall we continue your lessons?" she asked. Orabella smiled brightly.

"Oh yes!" Adrina laughed again and took Orabella's arm.

"It shall be more comfortable on the porch. Come along, now."

* * *

It had been an hour and Orabella was wound up in the Italian language.

"Now repeat after me," Adrina said. "_Il mio nome è Orabella._" Orabella nodded and furrowed her brows as she tried to make her tongue do the beautiful language justice.

"_Il mion-_"

"No, _mio_." Orabella blushed.

"_Mio. Mio._ _Il mio nome è Orabella_." Adrina clapped her hands and smiled.

"Bravo! Wonderful! You speak like a true _Italiano_." Orabella blushed.

"What other phrases? I love learning this language," she said with a smile. Adrina smirked.

"You can say this to your husband," she said with a wink. "_Ti amo, caro marito._"

"_Ti amo, caro marito._ What does it mean?"

"It means, 'I love you, beloved husband." Orabella blanched and forced a smile.

"Lovely," she murmured. Adrina raised a brow and smiled again.

"And you can say this as well. _Baciarlo, per favore._" Orabella wrinkled her nose prettily.

"Isn't that 'kiss', something?" she asked. Adrina smiled secretively.

"No. It means, 'Talk now, please'. You usually use that phrase when you are speaking in private." Orabella nodded. That phrase would surely come in handy. Adrina's queer smile unnerved Orabella a bit, but she just smiled back.

"Thank you for teaching me so much!" she exclaimed. Adrina smiled.

"You are certainly just like the daughter I never had," she said with a pat on the hand.

"Signora Adrina, when is the last time you stayed here? With Dolores Umbridge?" she asked. Adrina's face fell and hardened a bit.

"Well, dear, it was in near April, near the time she died. Do not get us wrong! We would never have hurt her! She certainly overstayed her welcome, though, and we had to kick her out of our vicinity." Ora nodded.

"I see. And I presume she wandered around Venice and got in trouble because of her stubborn pride." Adrina nodded in agreement.

"I do not know what happened to her after that, and I do not know what she was hiding from. She said the Ministry was following her, or something of the sort. I think she was absolutely mad," Adrina said in a bored tone. Orabella nodded, but her thoughts were scattered when Adrina's face suddenly brightened and she looked into the vineyard, smiling.

"Benevuto! Draco! Over here!" she said in a charming voice. The two men looked at each other and laughed, then jogged over, an easier feat for Draco than signor Viendoli.

"'Ello, ladies. How was your morning?" Draco asked with the same reserved smile he wore all the time.

"It was delightful. Orabella learned some new phrases in Italian," Adrina answered. Draco cocked a brow and looked at Orabella.

"Really? Oh, by the way, _dear_, I never did tell you, I understand Italian perfectly," he said with a wink. She glared at him.

"You are evil. You couldn't tell me that when I was desperately trying to learn the language?!" she said, feigning anger. Draco smirked.

"Sorry, love, I only understand it. I don't speak it." Orabella dramatically rolled her eyes and looked back at signor Viendoli and smiled.

"So how was your morning spent, signor Viendoli?" she asked. His black eyes twinkled.

"It was very pleasant. Signor Draco and I spoke about many things." Draco and Orabella exchanged looks before looking back at the Viendoli's.

"I'm very glad that you had a nice time," Adrina said with a thoughtful smile on her face.

"It has been pleasant staying here, but, if you will please excuse us, Orabella and I would like to go shopping around Venice for a little while," Draco said politely.

"Oh, please! Stay for lunch!" Adrina insisted, but Draco just shook his head.

"You are much too kind, but my wife and I would like to explore the city a bit as a couple." Adrina looked a bit put out, but signor Viendoli smiled in understanding.

"Go ahead, young ones. Shop around and have lunch at a nice _Italiano_ restaurant. Enjoy yourselves!" he said with a grin. Orabella and Draco nodded their thanks to him, then ushered their goodbyes before leaving. They had to walk all through the Wizarding world of Venice because they did not know where to Apparate, so they toured the city all on foot. They didn't see many things by noon, but everything that they saw fascinated them; well, it all fascinated Orabella. By the time they stopped for lunch, Orabella's feet were sore from walking on the cobblestone for an hour and she felt tired.

"What's for lunch?" she asked with a wince as her blister rubbed against her shoe.

"Heal the bloody blister with a spell, Granger. Have you ever done that before?" Draco responded as he looked at the menu.

"Shut up. I knew that. I just…chose not to. Oh, and you called me Granger, not Orabella." Hermione felt a bit stupid for not using magic when she could have and pulled out her wand and healed her foot.

"Pardon me, Orabella is what I meant to say." Draco rolled his eyes and leaned on his arms as he folded them across the table. He began to look out the window at the people walking across the dark cobblestone and the unique setting and architecture of the buildings. It was silent once again, for neither knew what to talk about without being heard. After they ordered, however, Orabella decided to practice her Italian phrases on him.

"_Il mio nome è Orabella_," she suddenly said with a big smile. Draco turned to look at her with a surprised face, then smirked.

"Nice job," he said, and continued to look out the window their table was pushed up against.

"_Non posso cucinare_," she tried again. Draco smirked and looked at her again.

"Really now? I'll never let you cook, ever." Orabella leaned her forearms on the table and smiled.

"_Baciarlo, per favore_," she said in a smooth voice. Draco raised a brow, but he didn't resist the request she had made unbeknownst to her. Reaching over the table, he kissed her quickly on the lips, parting with a smirk on his face. Orabella was shocked.

"What the heck did you do that for?" she asked in her regular voice. Draco cocked a brow again.

"Why do you think? You just said, 'Kiss me, please'! You're advertising yourself, so of course I'd take the bait." Orabella looked flabbergasted.

"Signora Adrina said that meant talk now, please! Oh bloody hell!" she said with a frown. Draco smirked.

"What else did she teach you?" he asked. Orabella scowled.

"I don't think I can trust her now! What does this mean? _Ti amo, caro marito_." Draco raised a brow.

"It means, 'I love you, dear husband'," he replied. Orabella's face softened.

"Okay, she must've told the truth for the rest of the phrases." Draco smirked again.

"What else did she teach you?" he asked again, leaning closer in interest.

"I don't want to tell you anymore!" she said with another scowl and leaned back in her chair.

"Alright then, fine," he said with a bored facial expression, and leaned back into his chair as well, looking out the window again. The rest of their lunch was spent in silence and neither even cast glances at each other over their meal. Finally, after Draco paid for it, they walked out of the restaurant, both walking together towards the Grand Canal that seemed to sparkle under the afternoon sun.

"Let's ride a gondola," Orabella said suddenly with a big smile as they walked near the river. Draco continued scrutinising the scene before him as he stuck his hands in his pockets. The soft wind rippled through his blonde hair and Orabella's dark brown curls as they stood near the Great Canal.

"It seems too romantic for me," he said with a bored expression again as he witnessed two lovers kiss right before they went under the Rialto Bridge.

"Oh come on, Draco! It'll be fun!" she said excitedly. "I've always wanted to ride one. And besides, aren't we supposed to be a couple?" She finally looked up at his thoughtful-looking face as he continued to look out at the canal.

"I don't know about fun," he replied. Orabella tugged on his arm like a child and he looked down at her.

"Oh please, Draco? Let's just ride it once, at least to the other side of the Rialto Bridge. It'll be a lot easier than walking, and we could do a little shopping at the small shops over there." Draco sighed and looked back at the canal.

"Fine. Let's go." Orabella squealed in happiness and slung her arm through Draco's as they walked down to the canal.

"Do you understand English?" Draco asked the gondolier, who nodded. The gondolier wore a black and white striped shirt and black pants with a dark brown cap on his head. He smiled, showing beautiful white teeth, and spoke in fluent Italian. Draco nodded and handed the man a Galleon and stepped into the gondola. Draco held out a hand to Orabella.

"Are you going to come in, or will you just stand at the side and gawk?" Draco asked. Orabella accepted his hand and stepped into the gondola, making it rock a bit. She lost her footing and fell into Draco who caught her stealthily and rolled his eyes at her clumsiness. They sat down and Draco slung his arm around the back of Orabella's seat as the gondolier began to row from behind them.

Orabella took in all the scenery that they were slowly drifting past and momentarily forgot why they were in Italy at all. Draco watched her with an amused look on his face. In truth, he was absolutely bored out of his mind. After all, he'd much rather hop onto a broom and ride fast quickly 'round the city rather than take the slow Muggle way on a gondola, but the look on Hermione's face was rather amusing. She seemed so fascinated by the city. Draco, on the other hand, had been to Venice several times throughout his life and would have rather gone somewhere else if he hadn't been on business. He shook his head and looked back into the canal. That's all this was; business.

"_Stiamo avvicinando al ponticello di Rialto. __Desiderate andare ai negozi?_" the gondolier suddenly asked. Orabella looked at Draco with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes," Draco replied, and the gondolier nodded. It was quiet once again.

"What did he say?" Orabella whispered. Draco looked at her face which was fairly close because of the seats on the small gondola. Orabella could feel their knees touching and it unnerved her a bit.

"He said we're approaching the Rialto Bridge and he asked us if we wanted to go to the shops on the other side, and I said yes." Orabella nodded and slid down lower into her seat to look up into the sky. From behind, what the gondolier saw was the beautiful lady snuggling into her husband's arm and restraining from leaning her head on his shoulder. He began to wonder why she didn't.

"Oh look! The bridge is so beautiful!" Orabella exclaimed, remembering to use her Italian accent as they began to approach it. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's just a bridge. It looks pretty only because of its unique architecture." Orabella looked put out.

"It looks wonderful. They certainly don't have beautiful bridges like those back in London," she said with a sniff. Draco scoffed.

"Surely, and we don't need it. London doesn't have canals with gondolas, does it?" he said. Orabella scowled.

"_Avete sentito il racconto del ponticello di Rialto?_" the gondolier broke in.

"No. What is it?" Draco asked. Orabella looked on with a curious but moody face.

"_Se un bacio sotto il ponticello, allora entrambi dei due amanti avrà buona fortuna nelle loro durate di amore._" Draco rolled his eyes and Orabella looked at him curiously.

"What did he say?" she whispered.

"He said if two lovers kiss under the bridge, then they'll both be given good luck in their love lives. It's an old tradition and belief." Orabella nodded and looked on towards the approaching bridge. Hermione was a big believer in the keeping of some traditions, but especially since she was in a city foreign to her, she wanted to keep all the traditions, even if they were old fashioned and taken from the Muggle world.

Orabella looked at Draco who obviously had no means of acting on the tradition; they weren't lovers after all. _But aren't we supposed to pretend?_ she thought to herself. Orabella looked at the bridge which was in front of them, and just when the shadow of the bridge was on them and the sun's rays were no longer upon them, she impetuously put a hand on Draco's chest and leaned over and kissed him softly.

When she pulled back, they were in the sun again and Draco looked surprised. His silver orbs were penetrating holes in her, as if reading her soul, and she looked away, embarrassed and blushing. The gondolier laughed.

"_È solitamente l'uomo che inizia il bacio,_" he said. Draco ignored the man and continued to look at Orabella even when she was turned away. He was confused. They weren't lovers. Then why did she kiss him? Did she believe in that silly superstition? Did she just want good luck in her love life? But they weren't lovers. Draco shook his head and looked back into the sparkling canal.

All too soon, the gondola stopped and Draco stood up. "Thank you for the ride," he said to the gondolier, who tipped his hat and nodded.

"_Grazie_," he said and nodded at Orabella who thanked him with a nod of her head. Draco left Orabella to help herself out and they walked together in silence to the shops. The silence was awkward and unnerving. Right when Orabella was about to say something or run away from him, Draco spoke.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked. The question was inevitable, but Orabella didn't have an answer for him.

"I…just did. I don't know why. I just felt like I had to. It's a tradition that most Italian lovers do, even if it is from the Muggle word."

"So you felt like you had to kiss me even though we aren't lovers. You know that means it won't work."

"Well, you and Orabella are supposed to be married, so it could work," she huffed.

"Granger, I think you're taking this façade too far. It's like you're two separate people, but you're only supposed to be Granger hiding behind a character," Draco murmured only for her ears.

"Well…I'm a bad spy, okay?" she said, put out again. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Okay, since we're here, the Rialto Bridge is near the alley on the left of the bridge where Umbridge was murdered. Try and find out some things about it from the shopkeepers, even if it was two months ago. Meet back at the entrance of the right entrance of the bridge at two o' clock."

"Fine," Hermione muttered, and walked away from him. Draco shook his head, his blonde hair moving on its own in the breeze, and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Author's Note: they kissed thrice, and more Italian, i know! but i love the language! **_Non posso cucinare _**means **_I can't cook. __È solitamente l'uomo che inizia il bacio _**means **_The man is supposed to initiate the kiss. _**yes, i had a bit of fun with this chapter, as you can tell! and as i wrote before, please correct me if i'm wrong! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione walked around the bridge hidden behind the character of Orabella and looked at the markets selling foods of various kinds. _Hopefully they all speak English,_ she thought grimly. She approached a friendly looking Italian woman who was selling fresh vegetables.

"Hello, do you speak English?" she asked in her Italian accent. The old woman smiled kindly and said something in Italian which Orabella could not understand. Hermione shook her head slightly with a polite smile on her face and walked away to find someone else. She approached another food stand and smiled at the young man standing with an old Italian woman. The man was saying something in Italian to her and she nodded, pulled out her wand and said something. The mess of broken vegetables on the ground disappeared, and Hermione knew she had said something like _scourgify_, except in Italian.

"Hello, do you speak English?" she asked. The man smiled.

"My mother does not speak it, but I do," he said in a heavy Italian accent. Orabella brightened.

"Thank goodness! What do you sell here?" she asked with interest.

"We sell vegetables and fish," he said with a grin. "Are you interested?" Orabella grinned.

"Yes, actually. May I buy some carrots, cucumbers, and tomatoes?" she asked. The man nodded and said something to his mother who began taking several of the vegetables requested and putting them into a bag.

"How long are you staying here?" the man asked with a smile. Orabella looked at him curiously.

"How did you know I'm only visiting?" she asked. The man laughed.

"I can tell because usual natives can speak Italian very well," he said with a smile. Orabella laughed with him.

"I'm Orabella Malfoy. What is your name?" she asked.

"I am Roman Bendencio."

"Pleased to meet you," Orabella said with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine," Roman said with a slight bow of his head. Orabella grinned. This man surely knew how to charm a lady.

"I have heard many things of this place. Would you like to show me around?" she asked with a smile. Roman raised a brow, spoke to his mother quickly, who nodded, then looked back at Orabella with a smile on his face.

"Certainly. I must be back soon, though." Orabella nodded and took the bag the old witch handed her.

"_Grazie_," she said, priding herself in that one Italian word she had learned. Roman came from behind the stand and stood by her.

"Shall we go?" he asked, and Orabella nodded, and began walking towards the left of the bridge.

They walked for a little while, talking about many things. Roman answered every question she had about the bridge and Venice, but as they approached the alley, she looked at Roman who was clearly looking at her.

"Roman, what have you heard about that alley?" she asked. Roman glanced at the place she was pointing at, then his face darkened.

"There was a murder done there two months ago. A man who lives upstairs in the shop next to it says he heard a strange scream at midnight before he saw a flash of green from his window. It must have been very bright in the dark. Nobody found the body till the afternoon the next day. The man said he had fallen ill from seeing it and had fallen unconscious. The Ministry officials then came and began to look at everything. I observed what I could from my mother's stand on the bridge." Orabella nodded grimly.

"I see. I had heard about it, but I didn't know that. Do you know exactly what day it was?" Roman shook his head.

"I don't. Speaking of my mother's stand, though, I should be getting back." Orabella nodded and smiled at him and the two walked back, talking about lighter things. Once they had reached the stand, Roman kissed her hand and looked into her sparkling blue eyes, keeping his hold on her right hand. Thankfully, he didn't notice the wedding ring on her left hand which she tried to keep from his view.

"Thank you for a wonderful time," he said with a smile. "Come back and visit me soon." Orabella grinned brightly at him.

"I had a wonderful time as well. And I certainly will visit you. Thank you for taking me around. I'll see you again," she said with a smile, waved and walked off. As she walked over to the right entrance of the bridge, she checked her watch. It was one thirty. She sighed. She had spent half an hour with Roman who was very kind and she could tell that he was attracted to her. He was certainly a charmer and she liked him and his personality. She frowned. Except she was supposed to be married to Draco, which left no time for Roman.

Thinking about Draco was exceptionally confusing. They had laughed and talked together and had kissed more than once and had even gone far enough as to have spent the night together half-naked, all in a day. But besides the good times, he brought out the worst in her and he annoyed her with his wit, and he with hers. Hermione shook her head. They weren't supposed to have correlations at work, but they certainly had more than that. _Am I attracted to him?_ she thought. Then she shook her head. _I can't be. He's my boss. He was evil to me at school. That would be so wrong to like him. Besides, I already have Ron, _she thought with a sigh.

As she approached the right side of the bridge, she saw Draco there leaning on the edge of the stone bridge, looking out into the Great Canal. The sun's golden rays bounced off Draco's white-blonde locks, making it seem golden, and his face looked thoughtful. He seemed to shine amidst the crowd of wizards and witches. Hermione could not tear her eyes away from him. Right at that moment, Draco turned his head and saw her, and immediately his thoughtful face dropped and he wore his reserved demeanor again.

"Orabella. Did you find something you like?" he asked. She noticed him pick up a bag at his feet, and she giggled, holding up the paper bag she held as well. He noticed and a smirk broke onto his face.

"It seems like to buy information from a shopkeeper is to buy his goods," he said with that grin still on his face. Orabella giggled again and the two walked off towards the direction of the Viendoli property.

"What did you find out about the alley?" Draco finally asked.

"A wizard our age told me that a man who lives upstairs in the shop next to it heard a strange scream in the middle of the night and saw a flash of green. But that's it." Draco nodded.

"I heard that, and I heard that a witch was walking on the deserted bridge to her home on the other side when she saw a figure appear in the alley covered in a very black cloak to hide in the darkness. The person was carrying someone and right after the scream, the witch who was walking quickly Apparated to her home in fear. It seems most of Venice was asleep when it happened."

"Yes, I know. I don't know what to think about it."

"It must have been a man, because only a man could have carried Umbridge to the alley on foot." Hermione nodded.

"And it happened during the dead of night, when all of Venice is asleep. Usually, that's never, so it must have been near two or three at night." Draco nodded this time, and both were left deep in their thoughts.

"We've got to catch them in the act or something," Draco said suddenly. Hermione nodded.

"But how? We don't even know why Umbridge was killed." Draco's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Except for the fact that Viendoli said that she was unwelcomed in their house, which only explains that she was killed for being irritable, stubborn, rude, and absolutely infuriating! That's a shallow reason to kill someone." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Malfoy, you're a genius!" she said with a laugh.

"I know," he said with his cocky grin, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Orabella, we'll talk more about this later. Right now, you've got to keep your act on at all times as long as we are in Italy," Draco said, and she nodded.

"Draco, dear, how long till we get to the Viendoli's?" she asked in her Italian accent, hoping she hadn't blown their cover.

"We're almost there. Can you see the large grassy hill over there? That's the backyard of the two cottages." Orabella nodded.

"I think Venice is one of the prettiest places I've ever been," she said with a dreamy smile. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Once you've come here more than five times, you'll get used to it. I'm practically bored of it now."

"Well, it's my first time here, and I don't think I'll ever get bored of it like you are. I'm much more interested in all this scenery," she argued.

"Life passes by too fast to admire the scenery," Draco said with finality, and Hermione was left to ponder that thought as he walked ahead.

* * *

"Oh Ora! Draco! You two came back just as we were about to leave!" Adrina said with a smile. She had a lovely hat on and dark green robes, and her husband wore his black robes as always.

"Don't worry about us. We bought some vegetables and fish for all of us at the Rialto Bridge," Orabella said, and Signor Viendoli smiled.

"You didn't have to. Please, give it to the house elves and they shall make something with it." Draco nodded and gave both of their bags to a house elf when one appeared at signor Viendoli's will. The poor house elf looked malnourished and struggled to hold the two heavy bags. Orabella felt compelled to help it, but she couldn't because of the character she had to play. The house elf disappeared and Orabella began to feel very guilty.

"Have a nice trip," Draco was saying, and the Viendoli's nodded with a smile and disappeared on a horseless carriage. After they were gone, Draco continued looking at the direction the horseless carriage had left. "How come they didn't suggest one for us?" he wondered out loud.

"I feel so bad for those house elves," Hermione said sullenly, and Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"They're just house elves, Granger. They like being under servitude. It's how they'll always be." As he saw Hermione's face darken with guilt and sorrow, he sighed. "And the faster we sack signor Viendoli, the faster we can make these house elves happy," he said, and Hermione's mood changed dramatically.

"Let's go snoop around," she said with a grin and ran into signor Viendoli's cottage.

It was nearly an hour and still neither had found anything. Draco's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, leaving the faded Dark Mark on the underside of his forearm visible, and his hair was mussed up from his hand constantly running through it in frustration. He rummaged through a drawer downstairs as Hermione looked in the bedroom upstairs. Both were beginning to get highly irritated. A house elf suddenly appeared and Draco frowned deeply.

"You snooping in Master's house!" the house elf screeched, and Draco quickly clapped his hand on the house elf's mouth.

"You're Trity, right? You tell your companions, that if you or any of them tell a soul, especially your master and missus about this, there'll be hell to pay. Do you understand?" Draco growled threateningly. Trity shook his head and attempted to speak, but Draco clutched the tiny house elf's neck and squeezed till it was uncomfortable, but still allowed air to get through.

"If you let your master and missus know, I'll kill you and your master and missus, I swear it." Poor Trity's eyes were wide with fear, and he slowly nodded his agreement to protect his master. "Now, Trity, can you tell me what your master was up to in April?" he growled. He let go of Trity's mouth, but kept a loose hold on his neck.

"Trity do not know. Trity in kitchen all day and serve meals and spy for Missus. Trity do not work for Master, only for Missus."

"You spy for the missus?" Draco asked. Trity nodded.

"In April Missus talk much to Master about guest. Missus very irritated and angry at guest. Missus talks to Master about guest and Master is angry too." Draco nodded.

"Who serves your master?" he asked with his threatening and cold voice. Trity gulped.

"Loky."

"Go get her, now," Draco said, then he leaned in and spoke in a low, harsh voice. "And don't forget our agreement," he growled, and Trity nodded and quickly disappeared after he was let go. In several seconds, Loky appeared, a thin-looking house elf with big frightened brown eyes and a small round nose, wringing her tea towel in despair at having to betray her master.

"Tell me the truth, Loky. What did your Master do in April?" he asked, grabbing the poor house elf who yelped in fright.

"In April, Master talk badly about guest! He write many letters to Master's friends and talk a lot to Missus about guest!"

"Where does he keep the letters?"

"Master hides letters in Master's desk in bottom drawer. Master lock it with special key and wears it 'round Master's neck. Loky bad to betray Master!" she shrieked, and began to wring her tea towel fiercely.

"Thank you Loky. Did Trity tell you exactly why you are betraying him?"

"Loky protect Master by telling guest this. Loky swear not to tell Master, or Master die at guest's hand. Loky only live to serve Viendoli house," she said, looking relieved at being able to protect her Master, but also looking devastated at having to betray him as well. Draco nodded, sneering at the house elf.

"Good, Loky. That goes for all of your companions and all the house elves of the Viendoli residence." Loky nodded quickly and Draco let go of his neck. Loky disappeared and Draco sighed.

"You are absolutely evil to house elves, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled from the top of the stairs. Draco turned to see her glaring down at him, absolutely livid.

"I had to get information! Do you want me to really kill them to get it?" he asked coldly as he began to run up the stairs and right past her.

"Malfoy! Get back here! Where do you think you're going?" she yelled at him.

"Why did I threaten two house elves?" he shouted back and he rushed into signor Viendoli's room and knelt down to see the bottom drawer. With haste, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock. "_Alohomora_," he said loudly and with a click, the lock opened and Draco hastily pulled the drawer out. He began rustling through the stacks of papers in it, and finally found the letters at the very bottom. There were at least a dozen or so and he opened each one and scanned it quickly with his eyes, tossing it aside if it was no help and putting it next to him if it gave a bit of information. Hermione watched the spectacle from the door, gaping as she watched him open and scan each letter as if he were a Muggle child rereading his Christmas wish list.

A sudden shout brought Hermione back to the scene before her. Draco looked excited as he jumped up. He was holding three letters in his hands as he came over to her, his eyes bright with excitement.

"What's have you got there?" Hermione asked with a bit of amusement. Draco smirked.

"In these three letters, I've got all the evidence we need to arrest Benevuto Viendoli for the murder of Dolores Umbridge," he said. Hermione's eyes widened and she laughed joyfully.

"This is astounding! To think we solved this case in only a day spent with the Viendoli's! Oh Merlin, Malfoy! I'm going to go alert the Aurors!" she said with a marvelous grin and ran out of the room. Draco nodded with another smirk and reread the letters again as he walked out after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Signor Viendoli stifled a yawn as he approached the door with his wife behind him. It was near evening and he hoped his house elves had made dinner for his guests. Spending time with his wife always meant one thing; nonstop shopping. It was a damn good thing they hadn't purchased summer homes in Paris. Signora Viendoli opened the door of his cottage and was suddenly thrown to the ground, paralyzed.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Dolores Umbridge, the former Senior Secretary of the Ministry."

"What are you doing?" shrieked signora Adrina Viendoli. Harry Potter looked at her coldly.

"We are arresting your husband for the murder of Dolores Umbridge," he stated. Several Aurors were now searching the house as a couple others bound signor Viendoli and carried him away.

"This is preposterous! How could this have happened?" she shrieked again. "My husband is innocent! He is innocent!" she cried. "You cannot do this! You are not welcome in this house! No one from the Ministry is welcome in this house!"

"And yet you allowed Draco Malfoy to come into your cottage, Mrs. Viendoli?" Harry asked. She scowled.

"He is the son of my husband's close friend! And he is like my son! You do not bar your son from your house! It is ludicrous! It is mad! Just like this search is! I demand you all leave! That murder was two months ago! If my husband did kill her, he would be smart enough to leave no evidence!" she shrieked.

Draco and Hermione were led in by two Aurors. They had all discussed it best to pretend that they hadn't found anything and would pretend to be the victims as well. Hermione, still playing her part, pretended to be stricken with fear.

"Oh, signora Adrina! You've come back! These Aurors have been searching everywhere!" she cried, attempting to fling herself to the missus, but Ron kept a firm, and yet loving, grip on her. Signora Adrina's face fell.

"You take my guests captive as well?! This is absolutely horrible! Let them go at once!" she yelled with a commanding tone. The two Aurors immediately did so. She rushed over to her guests. "Did they hurt you in any way? Those blasted Aurors don't know how to treat people with care!" she said angrily as she brushed invisible dirt off of Draco and Orabella.

"We're fine. Orabella is just a bit frightened, but we're alright," Draco said. Signora Adrina sighed in relief.

"I'm glad! These awful Ministry officials have barged into my house without an invitation or welcome! If I find an unwelcome and lying Ministry official staying in my house, there will be hell to pay!" she said in a low, sharp voice. Orabella winced. She was technically an unwelcome and lying Ministry official undercover. Draco held her arm, comforting her a bit.

"We found these letters," an Auror said from the top of the stairs. Draco had re-hidden the letters and had told the Aurors where to find it, and now Seamus Finnigan came with it in his hand.

"Read it," Harry said.

"That is my husband's! There is no reason for you to be doing this! This is horrible! It's inhuman! It is illegal! It is wrong! It is-" Harry silenced her quickly with a spell and two Aurors held her arms as she thrashed around, still mouthing words. Seamus cleared his throat.

"It's all in Italian, sir. I can't read Italian." Harry sighed, running a hand through his raven black hair, his green eyes blinking tiredly behind his glasses.

"Can anyone read Italian?" he asked. Draco kept his mouth shut; it was part of the plan. He was supposed to be on Viendoli's side. An Auror came over to the bottom of the stairs and motioned for Seamus to give him the letters, which he did.

"I can read it," he said in a deep voice. "It reads: **Dear Sir: We are pleased to say that the alley you have requested has been kept empty for a period of time and would be excellent for any secret exchanges done at any time. As long as everything is kept clean, we will keep anyone from going in there except for you, your wife, your sons, and whoever is touching you as you go inside.**"

Draco and Orabella pretended to look flabbergasted. Signora Adrina thrashed about even harder, attempting to scream while mute. Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Continue," he said, and the Auror nodded.

"The next one reads: **Dear Sir: Dolores Umbridge has been kicked out of your property and will not return. We have ensured that she stay in Venice, and you can do whatever you like to her. She is of no importance to us or the Ministry.**"

"And the last?" Harry asked, and signora Adrina stopped, staring at Harry for a long time. Draco and Orabella exchanged looks, turned to Adrina, then looked at the Auror reading.

"The last is one written by Mr. Viendoli himself, but I presume it was never sent. It reads: **Signor: Thank you for you cooperation. The wand you have given me is in good condition. Also, we will dispose of Dolores Umbridge in no time at all.**"

"Thank you," Harry said. "You see, Mrs. Viendoli, that is all the information we need to convict your husband of the murder. He really has no chance." Signora Adrina continued thrashing about, trying to yell obscene things in her mute state. Harry paid her no heed. "Let's go. We've found our evidence and now we can convict him of this murder."

The Aurors all began to situate themselves and began to floo out of the area via the fireplace. Draco looked on as each Auror threw floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared to the Ministry. Obviously, the Anti-Disapparition spell was still heavily in place since no one was Disapparating out of there.

Once all the Aurors were gone, Draco performed the counter-spell for the silencing charm, and signora Adrina flung herself into Orabella's arms, weeping.

"They took my husband away! If only I could, I would kill them all!" she wept. "How dare they barge into my house unwelcome! It is rude, preposterous, and absolutely ludicrous!"

"I agree, Adrina. It is absolutely wrong of them," Draco said stiffly.

"I think I need to lie down. Please, Draco, be a dear and take me to the couch," Adrina moaned, holding her head. Draco complied, and Orabella played the same trick.

"Draco, can you take me to our bed? I feel a bit shook up," she said, shaking her head in a dramatic way. Draco rolled his eyes.

"This is how it is living with two emotional women," he muttered under his breath, and took Orabella's arm.

"We'll be in our cottage, signora Adrina," Draco said and Adrina nodded.

"Take care of your wife," she said, still holding her head and moaning sadly. Hermione felt pity for Adrina, although she knew all Pure-bloods would be too proud to accept pity. Draco led her out, and once they were safely in their cottage and out of Adrina's eyes, she stood straight on her own.

"I really feel bad for Adrina. Her rich husband gets taken to Azkaban, then she's left alone for the month and she feels betrayed and absolutely awful!" Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on the stairs.

"She obviously doesn't know that her husband is a murderer," he said with a sigh, running another hand through his hair. Hermione frowned.

"Stop mussing up your bloody hair! It's getting annoying, seeing your hair all messy all the time." Draco scowled.

"My hair isn't mucked up all the time!" he said, annoyed. Hermione frowned again and began to flatten his hair down and running her fingers through his soft, blonde locks. Draco couldn't help but close his eyes as the comforting feeling of her fingers ran through his hair. Hermione felt her throat close up, and she couldn't breathe. After his hair was all nice and flat again, she pulled her hand away and put it deep into her robe pocket. Draco opened his eyes and looked up to Hermione, piercing her with his silver gaze. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, before Hermione cleared her throat.

"I…should go upstairs," she mumbled, and ran up past him. Draco was still sitting there, his forearms resting on his knees. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

* * *

It was eight o' clock when Adrina sent for them both. Draco and Hermione were still feeling a bit uncomfortable near each other and stood a bit farther apart than usual. Adrina didn't notice. She was too overwhelmed with her own sadness. The cottage now looked clean again just like it did before. The house elves had obviously been at work. Adrina was sitting on the couch, her long blonde hair in disarray, and her cheeks pale and streaked with tears. She was quickly wiping the reminiscence of the tears away as she spoke.

"Just because my husband was arrested here doesn't mean that you cannot stay and enjoy yourselves." She sniffed loudly and Orabella was once again overcome with grief for the witch.

"We should be going, though. It seems like our trip will have to be cut short," Draco said with a stoic face.

"Oh please, don't leave me here alone, Draco. Just please, stay and comfort me, just for a little while at least, while I get my nerves all settled again," Adrina said with a desperate looking face. Draco opened his mouth to reject her again, when Orabella spoke up.

"Alright, we'll stay, but only for a little while. I would hate to leave you here all by yourself," she said. Draco shot her a look, but Orabella glanced at him and ignored it.

"Thank you, dear Ora! I'll never forget this kind deed of yours! You both are always welcome in my house." She grasped Orabella's hands tightly, and smiled. Orabella smiled warmly back, and Draco said nothing, although his eyes constantly wandered back to his companion, wondering what on earth she was doing.

"You're making us stay here longer than we have to!" Draco said sharply as soon as they entered their bedroom. Hermione shrugged and undid the ponytail her hair was in. It cascaded down her back in soft curls, much unlike her regular bushy hair. She began to fluff it out.

"Well, I personally think that you are just complaining like a little child! She's heartbroken and she needs someone to comfort her." Hermione walked around, her hand in her hair as she began to grab things she would need for bed, and she lit the lamps and the fireplace, sending the room into a comfortable glow. Draco followed her around, keeping his anger in check.

"She has her sons to take care of her! Her house elves! We aren't her bloody nannies!" Hermione stopped suddenly and turned around to face Draco, causing him to almost bump into her, and she took an involuntary step back.

"Malfoy, come on! Let's just stay with her. I really want to make sure she's okay."

"Our bloody job is done here, Granger! I want to go home!"

"Oh, stop whining like a child! Now stop bothering me, I'm going to change!"

"Granger!" Draco yelled, and Hermione turned around again.

"Come off it, let's just stay, please! We'll just continue this façade a little longer until Adrina calms down a little, and then we can leave and go back to our normal lives, okay?" she said exasperatedly. Why was he so eager to leave anyway? Hermione blanched. He didn't have a wife or anything to go back home to, did he? Thinking back, she realised she had never really paid attention to his hands at work. And where had he gotten the wedding rings from?

Draco glared at Hermione darkly. He didn't want to stay at the house of a murderer any more than he had to. He had bad feelings about these two houses, and he knew the threat he had on the house elves would soon fade and they would tell their missus about it. He wanted to leave before anything got out of hand. Stupid Granger here didn't get any of that, though. She just wanted to save the world, one bloody step at a bloody time.

"Fine, Granger. We'll stay here the month, and that's _it_. I don't care if she's still an emotional wreck afterwards. You can stay here after the month, but I'm going leave. Got it?" he grumbled, and Hermione smiled brightly and, without thinking, threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" she squealed, then remembered who he was and pulled back before he could react. Clearing her throat, she stepped back a few steps and smiled again at him. His piercing grey eyes were trained on her, and she felt goose bumps on her skin. "I'm just, going to change now…" she said and quickly walked off with her clothes in one hand to the bathroom. She shut the door, locked it, then leaned heavily against it. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see her flushed face in the mirror. She put a hand on her warm cheek and sighed.

"I can't be attracted to him, can I?" she thought sullenly, then proceeded to change.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was leaning against the headboard on her bed and playing with her wand in her pyjamas. Draco had gone off to Merlin knows where, and she was bored. So bored, in fact, that she was performing spells even first years could probably do.

"_Accio_ pillow," she said in a monotone voice, pointing her wand at a stray pillow on the other side of the room. The soft, white pillow came flying towards her hand, but instead promptly hit her in the face. Hermione reddened and took the pillow off her face, thankful that no one had seen that. She pointed her wand on the pillow again.

"_Engorgio_," she said, once again bored, and with a flick, the pillow grew into a large size. She smiled and flicked her wand again. "_Reducio_," she said and the pillow went back to a normal size.

"Bored, are you?" Draco said from the door, and Hermione looked up to see his amused face.

"Yes, I am bored," she replied, and waved her wand, and the white pillow turned a chocolate brown.

"I see. Why don't you say goodnight to signora Adrina? See if she needs anything?" he said as he walked into the room. He began to unbutton his shirt, and Hermione blanched.

"I think I'll go do that. I'll be back in a few!" she said quickly while scrambling out of bed. She all but rushed out the door in a hurry, not wanting to see a half-dressed Malfoy. Draco chuckled when she ran out.

"She must have been in some hurry," he said with a smirk and took his shirt off and proceeded to undress himself for a shower.

* * *

"Oh please, Orabella, you are much too kind! And your pyjamas are absolutely adorable!" signora Adrina said with a grin. Orabella blushed and looked down at them. It was a pretty nightdress, a bit childish, yes, but extremely comfortable. It was the colour of autumn and went down to her knees and was lined with white lace at the bottom. If her eyes were still auburn, the colour would have brought them out well.

"No, no! Let me help! I'm staying here purely to help you. Now, is there anything else you need?" Signora Adrina smiled at Orabella who stood at the side of her bed.

"No, you don't need to do anything for me!" she said.

"I insist!" Signora Adrina wore a thoughtful look on her face now.

"Well…"

* * *

Hermione went back into her room at one in the morning. She was dead tired. For four hours, she had done things usually several house elves would have done. She had drawn Adrina's bath, plumped her pillows, made them larger, plumped them _again_, changed the colours of the blankets three times, brought her four cups of tea, and had even read her poetry written by an unknown wizard. Hermione felt that she deserved a rest.

Forgetting the person who shared the bed with her, she crawled into the blankets and snuggled into them. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep, when she heard soft breathing on her face, and her eyes shot open. For a moment, she was scared out of her wits, but she remembered that she shared the bed with Draco. Groaning, she turned away from his sleeping form and scoot onto the edge of the bed, as far away from him as she could possibly get.

If he was married, then he certainly was quite dedicated to work to leave his wife for a month, and the day had certainly not been spent in vain. She and Draco had woken up in a rush, spent the morning with the Viendoli's, went out and got some information on the alley, found evidence to convict signor Viendoli, and arrested him all in the same day! What Draco had said back near the Great Canal was very true; life did pass by much too quickly. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Tomorrow was indeed another day.

* * *

The next couple weeks were beyond uneventful. In the day, Hermione would turn into Orabella and she and Draco acted like a married couple, but did nothing like they had done the first day. They certainly didn't kiss or touch, except for the rare peck on the cheek they performed in front of Adrina. At night, Hermione would help Adrina settle in and sometimes spend hours with the witch, talking, reading, and doing services that a house elf would do. Still, she refused to give up. There was only ten more days to go.

There wasn't much news about signor Viendoli's trial, but she known that he was being kept in Azkaban. Hermione knew that his sentence was going to be a Dementor's kiss, especially for killing a Ministry official, but his trial was in the future, probably in August or September.

During the last several days, Hermione noticed that Adrina began to get a little more distant and didn't talk as much as she had. She would stare at Hermione for periods of time, a queer and a bit of a suspicious look on her face, but it would disappear as soon as she would face her. Hermione put it off as nerves. After all, the poor woman had gone through so much.

She and Draco were a bit distant as well. She stayed away from him in order to keep from a repeat of the first day happening, and she certainly didn't want to interfere with his life as a married man. Goodness knows how she would've acted if she had known he was married all along. He didn't seem to notice the distance between them, and if he did, he didn't act like he cared. He didn't protest when she made an excuse to leave, and he never asked why. He always accepted her excuses, and he seemed to have a lot on his mind, so Hermione thought it best to leave him alone anyway.

It seemed like the more and more she stayed away from him, though, the more and more she seemed to fancy him. He was sweet and polite to signora Adrina, and she kept replaying the first two days they had arrived in Venice over and over in her head. He was a great kisser and everything physical about him was very attractive. In that manner, he hadn't changed that much from school. But Hermione Granger didn't fall head over heels over a man's physical characteristics.

Besides the Draco that strangers could see, he was intelligent, witty, caring when he wanted to be, polite and courteous, he was dedicated, a hard-worker, and threw himself whole-heartedly to whatever he was motivated or challenged in, he was very competitive and stubborn, and he had a good sense of humour, even if it was sarcastic at times. She loved his laugh, his genuine smile, his intelligent mind, his way with words, and his heart that she knew was carefully guarded and opened for almost no one. He had really changed from his days at school and as a reformed Death eater.

He had his good qualities, but he could be so annoying, and hard to understand. He would insult and not feel guilt for it, and she envied the way he could compartmentalize his mind. He knew what could hurt people, she had learned that much at school, and although he didn't do it anymore, she knew he was capable. And yet, she could look over all that if he'd just smile at her or kiss her again. By gods, she was falling in love with a married man!

It was Saturday morning, and Hermione popped open the lid of a half-empty bottle of Polyjuice Potion. After measuring it carefully as she did every morning, she drank it and transformed into Orabella once again. She had gotten used to the taste of the vulgar tasting potion, and she no longer felt like puking every time she took it. She looked behind to see Draco's sleeping form.

He always slept with a comfortable T-shirt on and his boxers, like a Muggle, Hermione noted, and he looked like an angel when he slept, his white-blonde hair splayed around on his face, and his lips closed together and his brows furrowing every once in awhile as if he was thinking hard about something. Hermione wondered what he dreamt about. Hermione reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from his face, and to her surprise, his hand came and grabbed hers and pulled it away. Draco opened his grey eyes blearily.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a light sleeper," he murmured, and Hermione pulled her hand away and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Draco sat up and shook his head, his hair falling into place on his head and around his face.

"No, no. I had to get up soon anyway. It seems like your on top this morning," he said, noting her as Orabella. She nodded and stood up.

"Yea, well, I just woke up a lot earlier today." Draco nodded, still waking up. He shook his head again and stood up as well. "I'm going to use the loo first," Hermione said after a moment, and Draco nodded again as she disappeared behind the bathroom door. Inside the bathroom, she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She was in love with Draco Malfoy, a married man. She did not know what she was going to do. One thing she had to do, though, was tell Ron that it was over. She was too honest to keep a one-sided relationship.

After Hermione had washed and dressed for the day, she made a quick excuse to skip breakfast and wrote a letter to Ron; only the third she had sent in three weeks. She hadn't been playing a very good girlfriend, but she certainly didn't feel like one. She had slowly fallen out of love with Ron, and into love with Draco. Her feelings certainly didn't jump around like that, but she knew there was something attractive and drawing about Draco besides his looks, something that Ron didn't have.

Hermione shook her head and went downstairs to the breakfast room, carrying the piece of parchment in her robe pocket. "Good morning, signora Adrina," she said with a smile. She was met with a cold stare and Hermione stood there, a bit confused. Draco was eating a scone, dressed in a nice shirt and black slacks as always, and he nodded at her and followed her gaze back to Adrina, who pretended not to know what was going on as she sipped her tea.

"Draco, please be a dear and go with your wife to pick up the robes I ordered," Adrina said after a moment. Orabella sat next to Draco and picked up a biscuit, feeling a bit crestfallen at being ignored by her. She ate quietly and listened as Draco and Adrina discussed a little, but Adrina seemed very private and didn't speak as much as she usually did.

"We should go to the shop, Draco. We need to pick up the order by nine," Orabella said an hour later of a nearly silent breakfast before she downed the rest of the contents in her teacup. Draco nodded and Adrina's piercing gaze unnerved her, but she stayed strong and reminded herself of her former Gryffindor courage.

"We'll be back soon, signora Adrina," Draco said. He seemed to perceive the hostility between Orabella and Adrina and he was being a bit more polite to both women in order not to set them off.

Once they were deep in the city of Venice, Hermione gave a loud sigh. "What is going on between you two?" Draco asked, and Hermione sighed again.

"I don't really know. She's just getting a bit hostile towards me, I've noticed." Hermione was staring at the cobblestone road that they were walking on, but when she looked up to look at Draco, his face was grim. "What is it?" she asked.

"What I thought was true. She's beginning to suspect us. I don't know how, but she is. This is why I didn't want to stay here for too long!" he said, and ran a hand through his hair as he always did when he was frustrated or nervous.

"Malfoy, you're overreacting. Adrina couldn't suspect us at all! We've hidden ourselves too well."

"But remember that she had the house elves spying for her," Draco said with a frown.

"Yes, but you threatened them not to tell her anything." Draco's frown deepened.

"Then what I perceived is true," he muttered, but Hermione didn't hear him.

"It looks like we're here," she said with a relieved smile. She didn't want to continue this conversation. She walked into a small shop that almost seemed to blend with the other in-the-wall shops. Once they went inside, it was crowded with clothes and not many people were inside the small place. Draco looked around with his hands in his pockets.

"This place seems far too small to be for signora Adrina's liking," he noticed, and Hermione had to agree. She squeezed through a rack of clothing and smiled at the fancy-looking witch behind the counter.

"I have an order for Signora Adrina Viendoli?" she said in her Italian accent. The witch nodded and went behind a little door Hermione had not seen. In a moment, the witch came out holding three large boxes and handed them to her. Hermione nodded and took them with a smile, handed her a parchment, and levitated them the rest of the way. Once outside in the fresh air again, Hermione looked curiously at the boxes.

"I wonder why she didn't have them delivered," she said thoughtfully.

"Maybe she wanted us out of the house," Draco replied with a shrug. Hermione shot him a look which he ignored and they continued their silent tread back to the house. After a moment, she remembered the letter in her pocket.

"Draco, I need to go the post office," she said without looking at him. She turned around and began walking back. Draco groaned.

"Why?" he called to her.

"I need to mail a letter. Why else would I need to go?" she called back with a grin.

"Oh, belt up and make it quick." Hermione giggled as she made sure Draco could levitate the boxes while she rushed into the post office. After mailing the single letter to Ron, she ran back out to see Draco waiting, bored. "You done?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Here, I'll take the boxes again." She levitated them with her wand and Draco stuck his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of her once again.

"Good, it was getting a bit boring just doing that." Hermione rolled her eyes at his backside and hurried after him.

"Draco," she called as Orabella once they had reached the iron gate. "Can you help me carry these?" she asked. She stopped the spell and the boxes fell haphazardly to the ground.

"Careful, Ora! You don't know what could be in them." Draco picked two up and carried them onto the porch and into the larger cottage on the right. Orabella picked up the last one and followed him.

"I'm pretty sure clothes are in there, since that is what she ordered…" She was cut off when the front door opened by itself as Draco approached it, and she was befuddled and stared in awe. Draco turned to see her bewildered face, and smirked.

"Wandless magic," he said and continued into the cottage. Orabella followed behind, still in awe of his power. After carefully placing the boxes on the coffee table in the living room, he looked around and could sense someone besides Orabella. "That's odd," Draco muttered in the seemingly empty room, and Orabella looked at his tense and cautious manner oddly.

"Are you okay, Malfoy?" she asked in her normal voice. Draco silenced her with a finger on his lips, and he pulled his wand seemingly out of no where. He held it out defensively in front of him, stalking around slowly and quietly. In a sudden movement, he pounced and landed on a moving invisible object. Orabella screamed as Draco fought to still the thing.

"_Petrificus totalus!_" he yelled just before his wand was knocked out of his hand. He kept a tight hold on the now paralyzed thing and walked over to his wand. "_Aparecium_," he said quietly, and a House elf appeared in his hand, frozen with its mouth open. Right at that moment, Adrina came running in.

"What is all this noise? Dear me! What happened? I step out for a little while and I come back to find you strangling my poor House elf! Put him down this instant!" she shouted. Draco did as he was told and unfroze the House elf. "Oh Trity, dear, are you alright?" Adrina asked, acting a bit overly concerned. Draco stared coldly at her.

"Your House elf was spying on us. That is one of the most important rules of hospitality that you just broke; do not spy on your guests." Orabella had a sense she wasn't a part of the conversation, so she stood quietly on the side.

"I was not spying on you! Trity! Is this true?" she asked calmly. Trity trembled under her gaze.

"Y-Yes missus," he said shakily, and Adrina struck him. Orabella winced as Trity howled in pain.

"You do not spy on guests!" she yelled, and the weeping House elf fell on his knobby knees.

"Please forgive Trity!" he cried, and Adrina glared at him.

"You are forgiven, but never, _ever_ do it again, understand?" she said in an icy voice. Trity nodded and wiped his tears away. "Now leave!" Adrina commanded, and Trity disappeared immediately. Adrina then turned her attention back to Draco, and her mood changed dramatically. "I am so sorry, dear! I had no idea he was spying on you! Forgive me for my House elf's mistake!" she said with a sad face, and Draco nodded, sending Adrina barreling forward to hug him. Draco pat her back stiffly and raised a brow at Orabella who wore an extremely muddled facial expression.


	9. Chapter 9

"Blimey! That witch has absolutely lost her marbles!" Orabella cried, throwing her hands up in the air. She was back in their bedroom, rambling on to Draco who sat quietly on the couch. "She begs me to take care of her, then she ignores me, she yells at you, beats her House elf, then goes all over you! What is her problem?!" Orabella continued ranting.

"Maybe she's bipolar," Draco said from the couch. His elbows rest on his knees and he was fiddling with his wand and staring into the warm fire. The bright red and orange flames danced in his eyes, and Orabella stopped pacing and was lost in his silver orbs for a moment. She shook her head and flopped onto the soft bed, her arms spread out as she lay on her back.

"I don't understand that witch," Orabella sighed. She heard the fire crackle, then pop and Draco was suddenly standing over her. Right at the moment, Orabella physically changed back to Hermione Granger.

"Does the floo network work here?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Signor Viendoli made sure no one could get in and out of here uninvited." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking around. Suddenly, his eyes met her auburn ones again.

"Come with me to the post office. I'm sure someone will be there to take my message."

"But I have to take the potion again, and I don't want to waste it! Go yourself," Hermione grumbled. Draco ran another frustrated hand through his blonde locks.

"It's too dangerous to go around alone at this time. And I'll just get you another bottle of Polyjuice. You'll change back at eight p.m., so there's no worry for Adrina to find you. Just make sure you're in bed by then. Come on!" Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco turned away from her to stare into the fire again, and she sat up.

"Fine," she groaned, and dug into her nightstand drawer. She took the quarter-full bottle out and drank the rest of it. There was no familiar tingling sensation on her body, and as she looked at the inscribed bottle in confusion, she suddenly couldn't breathe. Her chest heaved as she tried to take a breath, but although it looked and sounded normal, no air went through to her lungs. It was poisoned! Hermione attempted to yell for help, but instead fell on the floor in silence, her face turning a slight blue as she clawed at her throat.

Draco turned around immediately when he heard her collapse on the floor. "Granger? Granger!" he yelled just as she fainted. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her throat. "_Anapneo! Anapneo!_ Damnit!" he shouted and shoved his wand back into his pocket. In a rush, Draco ran to the bathroom and grabbed the Bezoar he always kept in handy. He ran back to her unconscious body and shoved it down her throat, forcing her to swallow. As soon as it went down, her now purplish face colour lightened immensely, but she still couldn't breathe fast enough to suffice her hungry lungs. Draco did the only logical thing he could think of; breathing air the Muggle way into her mouth.

Without thinking twice, he brought her head up and placed his mouth over hers and blew air into it. Hermione gasped unconsciously to drink up all the oxygen he was giving her. He did it twice more and pulled away to see her body's reaction. Her face was now back to its rosy hue, although a bit paler than before.

He stroked her cheek and said, "_Ennervate_," with a relieved sigh. She awoke slowly to Draco's inscrutable eyes and his concerned face. "Are you alright?" he asked. Hermione nodded weakly and yawned.

"I feel so drained," she mumbled. "And knackered. Let me sleep." Draco nodded and picked her up and put her on the bed. She fell asleep quickly, and Draco stood over her sleeping form with his arms crossed at his chest, taking the time to really look at her.

She had no extravagant outer appearances. Her facial features were plain, she was practically flat in the chest, and if she had any curves, they certainly didn't show through the clothes she wore. Not only that, but that atrocious hair of hers was still a bit wild, although it looked much more acceptable than it had back at Hogwarts. Nevertheless, she intrigued and attracted him like no other woman had.

Ever since he could remember, Draco Malfoy had gone after and snagged beautiful women. Their physical beauty had almost always matched and rivaled his own. Never had he sought after someone whose intelligence, wit, and confidence matched and challenged his own extremely similar personality. It made no sense to the former Slytherin prince, and yet it made all the sense in the world; for what she lacked in physical beauty, she made up for greatly with her mind. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to move her hair out of her face. Hermione stirred slightly as his hand retreated, and she opened her auburn eyes to see Draco's intent gaze upon her.

"Draco?" she muttered incoherently, obviously still bleary and dazed. Draco's silver eyes flickered before resorting back to their cool, grey gaze. In a moment, however, Hermione seemed to remember herself and scrambled up into a sitting position, drawing her lower body away from him. "I'm so sorry," Hermione began to ramble, "I don't know what came over me." She made as to stand and walk away from him, but as soon as she was on her feet, she moaned, clutching her head fiercely, and fell back onto the bed.

"Stay," Draco said firmly, a bit of concern laced through his words. Hermione looked up at him, auburn eyes still bleary from the after-effects of the poison.

"You wanted to go to the post office, didn't you?" Draco let out something like an amazed scoff.

"I hardly consider you fit enough to go after just being poisoned! It weakened you a lot and you'll probably have random lapses of energy. The best is for you to just rest." Hermione tried to stand again, but failed. Clutching her head and groaning, she closed her eyes tightly.

"I think I just might take you up on that offer," she forced out. Draco nodded before suddenly digging into his pocket and handed her a vial after checking the label.

"It'll help with the headache," he said, and Hermione took it gratefully, but before dumping it down her throat, she looked at it warily. "Don't worry, I had it with me all this time. It's not poisoned." He took it back, opened the cork, and took a small sip. "See? Now drink up." Hermione took it back and smiled thankfully at him before swallowing its contents.

Draco nodded again and walked over to the couch, sitting down heavily on it and staring into the fire like before. It was only then Hermione realised the only source of light was from the flickering fireplace, making the room seem dim. _Romantic, really,_ Hermione thought, then immediately regret it with a shiver. Draco sat on the couch, his forearms resting on his knees as he stared into the fire, the flame once again dancing in his inscrutable grey eyes. Hermione watched him for a moment before speaking up.

"Aren't you going to go to the post office?" she asked.

"Who would look after you then, with a crazy witch in the house next to us? The letter can wait till tomorrow morning," he replied without moving his gaze. It was silent once again. Hermione could not tear her eyes away from him, but kept replaying what she could remember of him saving her. He had looked so concerned and his eyes held some kind of emotion she couldn't recognize. Was it panic? Draco never panicked. Fear? It could be, but she could read that emotion pretty well. His inscrutable grey eyes were entrancing her, and she spoke before she thought.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly. Draco's gaze turned from the fire to his large, pale hands.

"Nothing," he murmured, and Hermione sighed. Silence once again ensued, and Hermione went from watching Draco to snuggling into bed and slowly dozing off. "Go to sleep," Hermione heard him say as she began to drift off.

"I need more Polyjuice," she murmured before leaving the Wizarding world into her own realm of dreams.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find Draco asleep on the couch, still in a sitting position with his head resting on the backrest. _He's going to have a kink in his neck,_ Hermione thought first thing. She didn't think once again as she bounded out of bed, fully energized now, and hopped over to him and kissed his cheek. As soon as she did it, she felt embarrassed. "Wake up," she mumbled as she turned her reddening face away from him. She heard him yawn and turned to see him stretch, then rub his neck.

"I've got a bloody kink in my neck," he complained, then took his wand and said a healing spell that Hermione hadn't heard before. He stood up and looked down at her. "Morning," he said with a smirk, and she smiled. "Someone's in a chipper mood," he noted as he proceeded to get clothes to change into. Hermione nodded with a smile and followed suit. "We've got to be really careful now. Someone obviously doesn't want you here, and if my suspicions are right, then it's Adrina Viendoli who wants you to leave." Hermione shook her head as she grabbed a baby blue shirt from her dresser drawer.

"She wouldn't kill me! Maybe it's Trity who's doing all this." Draco began to unbutton his shirt and Hermione looked away, blushing before she saw his bare chest.

"Trity would be doing it to appease his missus, which is Adrina, who could have given him the order."

"I don't believe that," she said with a sniff as she walked towards the loo.

"It doesn't matter what you believe if you don't believe the truth." Hermione turned around and opened her mouth to retort when he suddenly held up a bottle. "I got you some more Polyjuice," he said and tossed the bottle onto the soft bed. Hermione gaped.

"How did you get it?" she asked, too flabbergasted to notice his bare chest. She picked up the bottle, then frowned. It was empty. "There's nothing in here, Malfoy," she said and dropped the bottle onto her nightstand. Draco shrugged as he began buttoning up his collared dark green dress shirt.

"I guess you don't have any then." Hermione stared at him.

"Then how am I supposed to go around?!"

"Just hide from Adrina."

"Malfoy!" she said exasperatedly. "I need it!"

"No you don't. Just show everyone the famous Hermione Granger you are." Draco turned his back on her and rolled up his sleeves.

"Hardly!" He ignored her as she continued to shout. "Malfoy! Malfoy! _Draco!!_" He turned and smirked at her and suddenly held up a large bottle of the potion.

"I had some extra." Hermione gaped once again and Draco smirked.

"You bugger!" she yelled and he laughed as she barreled over to hit his arm.

"Hey! No need to be so abusive, now!" Hermione continued to follow him around trying to take a whack at him, and he laughed, running all around the room and away from her. She knew she was taking it much too far, but she loved playing around with him…since when? Finally, she leaped and tackled him onto the bed and he laughed as she hit his chest with her fists, still feigning anger. He finally grabbed her wrists and turned them over so he could stop her struggling with his body.

Hermione was once again surprised out of her wits to move, and she could only stare into Draco's grey eyes as they looked down into her auburn ones. His face loomed closely over hers, and his burning silver gaze flickered down to her lips, her eyes, then her lips again. Then he closed the distance between their lips and kissed her.

Hermione melted into him and they snogged for a little while before she remembered why she _couldn't_ kiss him. She turned her head to the side and Draco's lips met her jaw, then traveled down to her neck. Hermione was powerless to stop him for a little while, then she forced herself to push him away.

"Stop," she grumbled, and Draco raised himself up on his arms, looking a little dazed and irritated.

"What is your bloody problem?" he hissed at her, and Hermione kept her head turned away.

"What about your family?" she asked. Draco looked at her, confused.

"My parents are both dead. I don't have any family." At his bitter tone, she looked up to see his frowning face.

"I meant your wife," she muttered. This time, he looked surprised.

"My wife? I don't have a wife!" he said. It was Hermione's turn to be surprised.

"What? Then, how did you get the rings?" she asked. Draco laughed.

"I got them done just for this case. If I did have a wife I'd never take her ring and give it to another woman!" he said with a chuckle, and Hermione blushed.

"Then why were you so eager to get back home?" Draco looked down at her with a small smile on his face as he let down his guard, and she could see that unrecognizable emotion in his eyes again.

"So I could get some rest. I thought this case was over, although it obviously isn't, apparently." Hermione sighed, whether in relief or disappointment, she didn't know.

"I see."

"It seems like Hermione Granger has jumped to conclusions once again, hasn't she?" he said with a teasing smirk. Hermione blushed.

"Sod off," she said and tried pushing him off again. He held her wrists to the side and leaned in close so his nose was brushing hers.

"I don't think you really want me to, do you?" he whispered, and Hermione blushed hard. His faint smell of thyme filled her senses and she couldn't think. Her chest tightened with anticipation and her heart hammered against her ribcage.

"No," she whispered back breathlessly, and Draco smiled.

"Didn't think so." He leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her again quickly, then got off her. Hermione was left on the bed, breathing hard and feeling her chest loosen and her heart slow a bit. After she got control of herself again, she stood up. Draco crossed his arms and smirked as he watched her, then suddenly looked behind him at the open door and panic flickered across his face.

"Quick! Take the bottle and go to the loo! Adrina's coming!" he hissed, and Hermione complied immediately. As soon as she was safe behind the closed bathroom door, she heard Adrina's charming voice fill the room. Hermione quickly measured a quarter with her eyes and drank the potion straight from the bottle. She looked in the mirror and saw herself change before her eyes, and she blinked. In one moment, she was Hermione. In the next, she was Orabella. She fixed her hair and rumpled clothes, then flushed the loo and turned the sink on and washed her hands. She stepped out and saw Draco looking ready to leave somewhere and Adrina patting his shoulder.

"Are you going somewhere, Draco?" she asked in her Italian accent. Adrina glanced at her as Draco nodded.

"Signora Adrina wants me to go to the post office and pick up her letters, and then I have to go shop for some clothing and pick up more things for signora Adrina at twelve." Orabella looked at the clock. It was only six.

"Goodness, we woke early!" she exclaimed with raised brows.

"It looks to be so," Adrina replied in an icy voice. Orabella ignored her.

"Well, have a good trip, dear," she said and walked over to peck Draco's cheek. Her face was headed for it, but at the last moment, he turned his head and met her lips with his. Orabella's eyelids fluttered shut and she touched his cheek instead. She then pulled away quickly, remembering who else was in the room, and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for doing me these errands," Adrina said sweetly, and Draco smiled his debonair smile at Adrina, and winked at Orabella who blushed. "Come along, dear _Orabella_, we'll find something to do while Draco is gone," she said with a queer smile.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I have some shopping to do as well. I'll go with Draco," she said with a debonair smile of her own. Adrina's smile still looked queer to her.

"Alright, but both of you, come back soon!" Orabella and Draco nodded, pulled on their cloaks, and walked out quickly in order to spend less time with that loony witch. Only when they were near the post office did they feel safe enough to speak without her listening onto them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't you think her smile was a bit queer?" Orabella asked, her breath frosty in the crisp, morning air.

"Not really, but it did look a bit forced when she smiled at you." Draco looked thoughtful with his brows furrowed as he stared straight ahead, his thoughts obviously somewhere else. "Have you heard much about Benevuto's trial?" Orabella looked up at him.

"Only what you told me. Why?" Draco shook his head slightly and looked at the dark cobblestone ground.

"I've got a weird feeling that he's not the man we're looking for," he muttered quietly, as if to himself. Orabella tugged her knitted hat downward before answering.

"We found the evidence on him and we know that he's the culprit. That wouldn't make sense! If you're thinking Adrina is the suspect, then I'd mark you down as wrong. She's just gone loopy from the shock of being husbandless, that's all."

"I wasn't thinking of Adrina, but now that you mention it…"

"Malfoy, the culprit was a bloke. We already know that for a fact. What woman would have that kind of strength to carry someone like Umbridge all the way to the alley without magic?" Draco was still thinking hard about it, but he slowly nodded.

"That makes sense…"

"Of course it does! Malfoy, don't think too hard about this. It's not as complicated as it seems!" At this, Draco turned his head to look at her, an amused smirk on his face.

"And who am I speaking to right now? Oh, right, Hermione Granger, the witch who thinks too much about everything!" Orabella glanced around. He had said that a bit loud.

"Shut it, Malfoy. I'm not Hermione Granger. I'm Orabella. Are you in love with this Hermione or something?" she asked with a scoff, and Draco just ignored her.

"We're at the post office," he said with a scowl, and Orabella rolled her eyes.

"Quite blatantly," she stated and looked inside. It was very crowded and since she was wearing dark green and silver dress robes fit for a Pure-blood, she didn't want to get them dirty with all the dust and owl feathers and droppings in there. "I'll wait out here for you," she said, and Draco walked in without acknowledging her statement. _He must be thinking pretty damn hard about this case,_ she thought, and crossed her arms and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Hello, pretty witch. Who may you be?" Orabella looked up to see a handsome, tall, dark man with brown eyes and black hair with a very smug-looking smile on his face. Seven years had done him some good. He looked like the tall, dark, and mysterious kind of chap that every girl would go after. Orabella tried not to roll her eyes at his blunt chat up, but she kept her innocent demeanor. Why not play with him before Draco came out? Orabella grinned devilishly at the thought.

"Well, hello there. You are not so bad looking yourself," she replied as seductively as she could with her heavy Italian accent. Blaise Zabini looked very chuffed and he dared as to put a hand next to her head on the wall. Orabella didn't flinch.

"You are Italian, I presume? So am I! I'm Zabini. Blaise Zabini." Orabella smirked and presented her right hand to him which he promptly took and kissed.

"_Sì_, I am an _Italiano_, but I can't speak much of the beautiful language." Blaise smirked.

"I must say, your dress robes fit you very well. You are quite the _ragazza bella_. How come I have never seen you before?"

"Actually, I am just visiting," she said with a seductive smile. Blaise smiled smugly again.

"How long for,_ mio ragazza bella_?" Orabella smirked back.

"Oh, just for a little while, ten days or so," she replied smoothly. Blaise's smirk matched hers and he leaned closer.

"May I ask your name?" he whispered, and Orabella began to feel a bit uncomfortable from his close proximity, but she hid it well. She pushed his chest a bit so she could breathe fresh air instead of his heavy cologne, and she opened her mouth to say something when the door next to them opened, the bell ringing as Draco stepped out. Orabella's face brightened and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him straight on the mouth. Draco was surprised, to say the least, but he kissed back and rubbed her back softly before she pulled away. Blaise looked irritated.

"Malfoy," he said stiffly. Draco's face returned back to its stoic demeanor.

"Zabini. Haven't seen you for a long time. How've you been fairing?"

"Pretty well. I've been living in Italy all this time. When did you pick this girl up? She seems to be something of a flirt." Draco raised a brow as he looked down at Orabella who was smirking madly and looking at her dark green sparkling shoes.

"Actually, we met in England, since that is where we both live, and we got married not two months ago." Blaise looked in surprise at Orabella's left hand. Sure enough, she was supporting a large diamond ring with fancy designs that looked like snakes on the band and small ruby stones that beaded the way up to the diamond. He scowled.

"Well, you could have told me that before leading me on like that," Zabini said to Orabella. She just smirked.

"Sorry, I thought you went after married women, the way you were so intent on getting ready to kiss me." Blaise's face darkened as Draco's face hardened.

"Excuse me, I've got to go meet someone at the Grand Canal. It was nice seeing you, Malfoy, hopefully I can see you and your wife again some time. I'll be going now." Blaise nodded at them both before walking off towards the Grand Canal, and once he had disappeared between the mass of people, Orabella burst into giggles.

"My, that was fun!" she said between frosty breaths. She looked up to see Draco's unmoving face.

"Is that your idea of fun? Playing with the hearts of men?" he asked stiffly. Orabella frowned.

"No, I just wanted to play with his because he was being so forward. What's your problem? Sorry if I offended you or something," she said, a bit surprised that he was being so cold. He started walking again and Orabella watched as his robes billowed behind him, as if emitting a silent rage held within him, and she was confused even more. She knew he wasn't jealous. Did he think…_oh_. Orabella hiked up her skirts and ran to catch up to him. When she neared him, she slipped her small hand into his comforting big one and squeezed it. It was a perfect fit.

"Don't worry, Malfoy, I was only playing with him. I wouldn't play _you_, if that was what you're thinking." Draco nodded, his pale face still masked. Orabella attempted to pull her hand out, but he suddenly gripped hers tightly, not letting go. Orabella looked up at his stony facial expression and smiled. They continued walking hand in hand together off to the clothing store.

After a long (or so it seemed) day of walking around and shopping, Orabella and Draco stopped by a nearly empty pub. Draco sat at the bar and got the attention of the bartender quickly. "I'll get a Firewhiskey," he said coolly.

"A butterbeer, please," Orabella piped up as she removed her cloak. It was a bit cool in the pub, a nice change from the slowly warming weather outside. The bartender nodded again and went to get their drinks ready. Draco surveyed Orabella with amusement. "What?" she asked when she finally met his silver gaze.

* * *

**Author's Note: oh my goodness, a cliffhanger! i'm sorry, i couldn't resist! Italian terms: **_ragazza bella_ **means **_beautiful girl. __Italiano _**obviously means Italian. R&R! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	11. Chapter 11

_Flashback of Chapter 10:_

_After a long (or so it seemed) day of walking around and shopping, Orabella and Draco stopped by a nearly empty pub. Draco sat at the bar and got the attention of the bartender quickly. "I'll get a Firewhiskey," he said coolly._

_"A butterbeer, please," Orabella piped up as she removed her cloak. It was a bit cool in the pub, a nice change from the slowly warming weather outside. The bartender nodded again and went to get their drinks ready. Draco surveyed Orabella with amusement. "What?" she asked when she finally met his silver gaze._

* * *

"A butterbeer? Are you a bloody sixth year?" he scoffed. Orabella glared.

"I can order whatever I bloody well want to. And yes, I am still a sixth year," she said sarcastically with a dramatic eye roll, and Draco shook his head.

"One Firewhiskey and a butterbeer," the bartender interuppted with a clang of the mugs.

"That was quick, mate," Draco said and put down two Sickles which quickly disappeared into the bartender's hand. He left them to their drinks and silence ensued as it did so many times when they were alone.

"So, tell me, Malfoy-"

"Draco," he corrected before he sipped his Firewhiskey.

"What?"

"My name. Draco." Orabella shook her head.

"Okay, Draco, tell me something about yourself." Draco raised a brow at her.

"Like what?"

"Like anything!" Draco scoffed.

"Alright, my name is Draco Malfoy," he said and took another swig of Firewhiskey. Orabella just rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll start then. My mum and dad are dentists."

"My father was a Death eater."

"I'm an only child."

"As am I."

"I own a mobile phone in the Muggle world." Draco looked around quickly.

"Don't say that out loud," he hissed quietly, and Orabella shrugged. "Come on, let's get out of here." He took the packages in one hand and took her by the hand in the other, and proceeded to drag her out of the pub.

"I didn't get to finish my butterbeer," she whined, and Draco shot her a look.

"There's too many ears around here," he muttered. "You can't trust many wizards anymore, especially after the war."

"There was barely anybody in there!" she said stiffly, but Draco ignored her and continued to drag her along. They walked for nearly half an hour straight, and Orabella was panting by the time they were in front of signora Viendoli's cottage. "What was that all about?" she hissed. Draco shot her a silencing look before knocking on the door. Trity answered with a grim look on his face.

"Missus expecting you both earlier," he said in his scratchy voice.

"I know, we got caught up. There was a line. Why am I explaining it to you? Get out of my way and let us in," Draco said. Trity complied and he walked in with Orabella following behind. The door shut behind them and Adrina came flying down the stairs.

"Oh, dears! I was worried when you didn't come home at twelve!" she cried. "Did you get the packages?"

"Yes, we did. Sorry for taking so long. We were caught up in a line." Adrina clasped her hands together and nodded.

"I see. Let me see the packages." She took the three bundles from Draco's arms.

"Careful, it's a bit heavy," he said as he handed them to her. Adrina shook her head as she carried them as if they weighed like nothing.

"I can handle it dear." She carried them effortlessly up the stairs and Draco watched her with his brows furrowed in thought again. Orabella touched his arm, startling him a bit out of his thoughts as he looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, and Draco looked back at the now empty stairs.

"I think so," he murmured. A loud cry from upstairs sent Draco moving to the bottom of the steps.

"Are you alright up there, signora?" he called. Adrina appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh Draco, there is something missing from the package. The skirt is of the wrong sort! I don't want to send you back out since you just came back…" Draco shook his head.

"It's alright, I'll take it back. Please, give it here." Adrina handed him the package and he began walking towards the front door. "I'll be back soon." Adrina nodded and disappeared upstairs again as soon as Draco disappeared, and Trity closed the door behind him. Orabella sighed and flopped onto the couch. _I hope Adrina doesn't go loony on me,_ she thought.

"Orabella, dear!" Adrina called from up the stairs. Orabella stood and turned to face the staircase and heard a faint familiar Disapparating sound from upstairs. Weren't the Anti-Disapparition wards still on? Confused, she went to the bottom of the steps where Draco had been only moment ago and looked up.

"Signora Adrina?" she called.

"_Stupefy!_" an unfamiliar voice said behind her, and Orabella fell forward and everything went black.

* * *

Draco entered the house with a newly wrapped package in his hand. "Signora Adrina?" he called. He put the package on the coffee table and looked around. "Signora? Adrina?" Trity suddenly appeared.

"Missus not here. Missus go out with guest." Draco raised a brow.

"What? She went out with Orabella?" Trity nodded.

"Missus say to tell guest not to worry. Missus be back soon." Draco furrowed his brows.

"Thank you…" he murmured. He looked out the window. It was late in the afternoon. If they didn't come back by nightfall, something was wrong. He could sense something wrong already. Trity disappeared and Draco looked around Adrina's empty house. Something wasn't right. With his keen grey eyes, he searched the room with his eyes, when his gaze nearly passed a light spot on the carpet. He walked quickly over to it kneeled down near the spot, and looked down intensely at it.

"Is that…blood?" he murmured. Sure enough, there were three drops of blood on the fourth step, as if someone had fallen on there while bleeding. Quickly, Draco ran up the stairs, looking for any more evidence of it, and checked all the rooms upstairs. What caught his eye was the object in signora Viendoli's bedroom; thick pieces of glass broken on the floor.

Draco picked up a few shards and stared at them. They had a familiar inscribing on them. "Hermione," he whispered and his eyes widened in realisation and he dropped the pieces. "Orabella!" he yelled and sped out the door in a panicked rush.

* * *

**Author's Note: oh no! what happened to Hermione?! Please review and tell me what you think! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	12. Chapter 12

When Hermione awoke, she felt immense pain in her head and on her face. It hurt so bloody much! It was very dark at wherever she was, but there was a single, small window. From outside, she could see the familiar Viendoli vineyard all covered in darkness. It was obviously night, and she suddenly remembered, in her bleary state, Draco. _What's he going to think when I'm not there?_ she wondered, still in a daze. _And where the bloody hell am I?!_ She tried to look around and move her sore body, but she was tied to the ground by invisible bonds.

As Hermione's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see fancy furniture in the room. It looked like a bedroom of some sort, although the ground felt hard like wood. A piece of frizzy brown hair fell into her face, and she shook her head sharply to move it, when she suddenly froze. _Frizzy brown?_

"Well, well, well. It looks like the Mudblood's awake!" Hermione's thoughts were scattered and she turned her head to see a black-cloaked figure, hidden in the darkness.

"What are you talking about?" she asked blearily. The cloaked figure came closer to her and she could make the outline of a familiar face. The person kicked her hard in the ribs and Hermione shouted from the unforeseen action.

"Hermione Granger, the Mudblood prude, is indeed awake. _Crucio!_" the voice slithered out. The familiar charming voice belonged to only one person she knew.

"What are you doing?" Hermione screamed. "I'm Orabella!"

"LIES!!" Adrina screeched and cursed Hermione again. "I KNOW YOU ARE A MINISTRY OFFICIAL UNDERCOVER!! MY HOUSE ELF SAW YOU ON MANY OCCASIONS! AND YOUR STUPID POLYJUICE POTION HAS WORN OFF!!" Hermione continued to keep her mouth closed to stop herself from screaming in pain. "_Crucio_!" Adrina yelled again, and this time Hermione couldn't help it.

"You killed Umbridge didn't you? You are evil! How could you kill her! You are a sick, mad, evil witch! I am not a Ministry official! I am Orabella!!" she screamed. Adrina cackled.

"I did my research! And I know you are Hermione Granger, the secretary of my dear Draco Malfoy. Your bloody face has been in the paper enough times! I know that you dragged him here just so you could arrest my dear innocent husband without Draco's knowledge! Poor Draco had to endure all of the abuse the Aurors gave when they barged into _my_ house because of you!! _Crucio_!" Hermione screamed her lungs out, tears running down her face in buckets.

"My house elf saw you on the first day you were with Draco. He saw you sleeping with him, clad only in your bloody knickers! You deceived him to sleep with him, is that it? IS THAT IT?!" she roared, rage seeping through every pore of her skin.

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

"And I refused to believe it at first, but more and more I saw you sneaking around with him! And the day when you went out, only two days ago, I went into your room and found a large bottle of Polyjuice Potion, three-quarters drunk! And today, an empty bottle on your nightstand!"

"You were the one that poisoned me?! You were snooping!!" Hermione yelled, weary beyond belief. Sweat from the pain was glistening on her skin and mixing with her tears. Adrina sneered at Hermione.

"_Crucio_! Snooping around means to go in uninvited! And I am invited into my own house! And since you were living with Draco, who was _invited_, unlike you, you stupid Mudblood bint, I have the power to go into your room and look around! AND THAT IS NOT SNOOPING!!" she roared again over the screams.

"Don't call me stupid! Are you going to kill me too, then? Just like you did to Dolores Umbridge?" Hermione cried, feeling immensely weak and vulnerable. Adrina laughed.

"I won't give you the liberty of knowing that! As everyone says, nothing can happen the same way twice. Well I'm just about to prove them all wrong!!" She cackled madly.

"You're mad! And what about the letters?" Hermione screamed at her, but Adrina paid no heed. Her dark green orbs seemed darker with rage, and she had a maniacal look on her face, murder playing in her eyes.

"I told my husband to make sure that alley was in perfect condition! Perfect enough for an exchange! I am the one who forged the letters as well! My husband has a Quick Quotes quill that writes whatever I say! But now, no more questions! _Petrificus totalus! Sectumsempra! Stupefy!_" Hermione went limp, bruised, bleeding, and now unconscious. Adrina cackled again. "You will regret ever coming into my house uninvited. The only punishment seen fit in my book for your crime is _death_, but I will not have it in my house!" she hissed into Hermione's unhearing ear. She went into her room. A few minutes later, a figure came out, the same figure that had murdered Dolores Umbridge. It picked Hermione up with ease, and rushed out into the dead of night, heading towards the other side of the Rialto Bridge.

* * *

**Author's Note: i know it's a bit short, and i apologise. i promise, a longer chapter next! everything was at least explained in this chapter, and i hope everyone got it! R&R!! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	13. Chapter 13

_Flashback of chapter 12:_

_Hermione went limp, bruised, bleeding, and now unconscious. Adrina cackled again. "You will regret ever coming into my house uninvited. The only punishment seen fit in my book for your crime is death, but I will not have it in my house!" she hissed into Hermione's unhearing ear. She went into her room. A few minutes later, a figure came out, the same figure that had murdered Dolores Umbridge. It picked Hermione up with ease, and rushed out into the dead of night, heading towards the other side of the Rialto Bridge._

* * *

Draco saw a figure steal into the alley, carrying someone. He was ready to pounce.

"_Ennevrate!" _a peculiar voice hissed, and before the figure could even raise his wand again to curse the captive, Draco shouted.

"_Petrificus totalus!_" he yelled, pointing his wand at the cloaked figure. The figure froze and fell, leaving the crying captive on the ground, helpless. Draco dropped down from the window he had been hiding on and quickly bound and disarmed the murderer. After making sure he couldn't escape, Draco turned his attention to the victim; Hermione. He unbound her and held her tightly to him.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he said breathlessly against her forehead as he held her. He stroked her cheek and Hermione wouldn't put it past him if he was using a silent calming charm on her. He repeated himself in a whisper and began to plant quick kisses all over her face. Hermione clung to him, bruised, battered, and bleeding, but immensely thankful he had saved her. Hermione felt weary, but each kiss Draco gave seemed to bring some life back to her. Finally, Draco crashed his lips down upon hers, and he kissed her desperately and held her tightly, as if she would disappear if he let go. Hermione could not bring her arms around his neck, he was holding her to him so tight, but she kissed back fervently and with passion.

They finally broke apart, and Draco kissed her cheek before leaning his forehead against hers. "I was so afraid you were already killed," he said raggedly. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes again.

"I was so afraid you didn't know where I was," she whispered back brokenly. Draco held her as she cried.

"I didn't, but I knew that I had to save you. I knew where the murderer would take you. Speaking of the murderer," he said and let go of Hermione.

"It's not who you think, Draco," she called as she slumped against the opposite wall, exhausted.

"_Lumos_!" Draco said coldly and pulled off the cloak of the figure, then he gasped in shock. Long blonde hair cascaded down as the cloak fell to the ground, and a snarl came onto the person's plush, red lips. Wild green eyes with dilated pupils stared back at him, filled with rage.

"Signora Adrina Viendoli!" Draco shouted, "How could you?" Adrina snarled.

"Draco, I can't believe you would betray us and help that Mudblood!" she shouted back.

"Why did you do this?" he asked, so much pent up rage radiating through him that his voice was shaky.

"She overstayed her welcome just like Dolores did. She pretended to be our friend, but she was just a part of the Ministry!" Adrina shouted. "If I had killed her, that would have been one less Mudblood in this already tainted Wizarding world!"

"You can't destroy every Muggle-born in this world," Draco said calmly, obviously trying to keep his rage in check.

"I can't and I won't, nor do I care as much as the Dark Lord did," Adrina snarled. "But she used us, over welcomed her stay, lied to both me and my husband, and poked her head into things that weren't her business! And she's a part of the Ministry which is even worse!" She screamed the last part with such hatred that Hermione flinched in the darkness, and if invisible ties weren't holding the mad witch back, she might have flung herself at Hermione.

"You're bloody mad! You're overly obsessed with keeping a demeanor of a good household and a welcoming family while murdering those who insulted you behind your family's back! You are an evil and mad witch!" Draco shouted. Adrina glared darkly at him.

"Dolores Umbridge died without a word, and that Mudblood would have too if it hadn't been for you. You obviously love that twit, although I'll never understand why!"

"_Silencio_!" Draco yelled, and Adrina's mouth shouted things mutely. Draco was shaking with rage and turned away from her and punched a wall hard, and there was the sickening crack of his knuckles. He was showing weakness, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

Hermione watched him with wide eyes. After Adrina had accused him of loving her, Draco had silenced her, but he didn't deny it.

"Draco," Hermione called in a shaky voice, and he turned to look at her. Under the light of the wand, Draco's silver orbs were afire and his unblemished face was contorted in rage. Hermione felt a bit afraid, but she knew he would never hurt her if what Adrina said was true. "Is that true?" she asked softly. Draco walked over towards her, his footsteps heavy, and he kneeled in front of her.

"What?" he asked, still trying to calm down. Hermione looked at his bloodied hand, took his wand, healed it quickly and kissed it. She then looked up into his face, blinked, and impetuously flung herself at him, knocking him down on his back as she kissed him, unable to control herself. Draco put his arms 'round her back and sat up, holding her tight against him once again. They kissed as if it were their last, both desperately trying to memorize every touch, every taste of each other. It was passionate and even rough, each sending every emotion of love, hate, bitterness, fear, joy, and trust through that kiss.

When they finally were able to pull apart, they could only stare at each, for words did the moment no justice. "I know it's only been a month, but...I think I…_t__i amo_," Hermione whispered, breaking the silence. Draco could say nothing, nor could he do anything but kiss her again and hold her as if she was a long lost lover found.

"I think I love you," he whispered back after a while as he held her tightly. His face was buried in her hair and the words were barely audible, but she heard it, and a fresh wave of tears began to flow. When the Aurors finally arrived, they saw their Head of the Department holding their most valuable, injured employee who was crying into his shoulder. Harry and Ron ran over as the others took Adrina Viendoli away.

"Hermione!" Harry said.

"Hermione! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Ron asked as he attempted to get her out of Draco's grasp, but she clung to him.

"She's alright, just battered and bruised here and there, but she'll be alright," Draco said with a sigh. "A load of nerves got to her and she's just hysterical and emotional right now." Harry and Ron both looked very concerned and sat by her as they waited for her to raise her head. When she finally did, she saw three concerned wizards, all sitting and waiting for her. She sniffed loudly.

"I'm alright," she said shakily, and she crawled out of Draco's grasp.

"We're so glad you're alright," Harry said as he hugged her tightly. Ron joined the hug and tears continued to roll down Hermione's face as she hugged them back.

"Thanks for worrying about me. If Draco hadn't saved me, I might've been dead!" she sobbed, and both Harry and Ron looked up to see Draco's stoic face looking back at them.

"Thanks, mate. You really do deserve to be the Head of our Department," Harry said with a nod. Draco nodded back, too shook up and weary to think up a sarcastic remark.

"Thanks for saving her. She's my girl," Ron said with a sigh and kissed the top of her head. Hermione sniffed and broke out of their grasp.

"No, Ron, I'm not your girl anymore. I owled you and told you," she said as she attempted to wipe the tears off her face.

"But Hermione," Ron said with a sad look on his face. Hermione shook her head and went back into Draco's arms. Ron raised a brow and looked at Draco, his ears slowly beginning to turn red.

"Ron, I love you like a brother. I'm sorry, Ron, that you had to find out this way. I just, I just couldn't keep this up and it seems like I'm horrible at playing a character," she said with a little laugh.

"Whatever makes you happy, Hermione," Harry broke in. Ron looked at his best mate with a gaping face, but didn't say anything.

"I can't say I'm ecstatic for you, 'mione, but, if he makes you happy, then, well, I'll be alright with it," Ron finally said as he looked at the ground. Hermione looked at him from Draco's arms and smiled. She left Draco and hugged Ron tightly.

"Thanks, Ron. Your approval means the world to me. You and Harry are like the brothers I've always wanted," she said with more tears dropping out of her eyes. She pulled away and wiped the tears, laughing a bit. "I'm a bloody emotional wreck today," she said, and everyone laughed, the mood lightening a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

In a matter of two weeks, everything was in right order. The right person was in Azkaban sentenced with the Dementor's kiss and prosecuted for the murder of Dolores Umbridge and the attempted murder of Hermione Granger, signor Viendoli was released with immense apologies from all the Aurors and a handsome amount of money which he didn't need, the House elves were given better care under the heavy influence of Hermione, and, last but not least, Draco and Hermione were finally together.

"What about no work correlations?" she had teased the first day back to work. Draco had rolled his eyes and taken her into his arms.

"Fuck it," he blatantly stated and had kissed her. Harry and Ron hadn't been ecstatic when they officially announced themselves a couple, but both soon got over themselves, and Ron took a fancy to Lavender Brown. Ginny, her best girl friend, had stood by her side when she told them. At the moment, Hermione's life was absolutely, bloody fantastic.

It was already September 19, two months since they had gotten together. Hermione looked at the emerald necklace lovingly, then at the wedding ring he had let her keep. She no longer wore it on her left ring finger, but wore it as a promise ring on her right. She noticed that Draco still wore his too.

A masculine voice broke into her thoughts of the past. "Wake up. Are you sleeping on the job, Granger?" he teased. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Hullo," she said and looked back at her ring.

"You like it?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione grinned at him.

"Yes, I do."

"Let's go out," Draco suddenly said, and Hermione laughed at him.

"You are very random today! Alright, let's go to dinner," she said with a giggle. Draco smirked again.

"Come on, then! I'll take you out for a birthday dinner." He grabbed her coat and hat and walked out the door.

"Draco!" she yelled after him. After she piled her papers together, she quickly closed her fireplace to the floo-network, closed and double-locked her door and windows, grabbed her book bag, then ran after her boyfriend who was currently waiting for the lift. "You git!" she said with a grin that betrayed her fake anger. Draco laughed and helped her into her cloak, then placed her hat over her hair which was in a bit of a messy chignon. "Do I look alright?" she asked as she tried to set her hair pretty again. Draco smirked and kissed her nose just as the lift opened.

"You look beautiful as always," he said with a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and put the ponytail holder in her teeth as she tried to bunch all her hair up together.

"Trust the man you love not to tell you the truth," she mumbled and Draco laughed and led her into the lift.

"Trust me, you do," he whispered into her ear and Hermione blushed as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Thank you, Draco," she said with a smile, and he smiled one of his rare genuine smiles back at her.

* * *

Dinner was marvelous. They went to a nice café, nowhere too fancy such as a five-star restaurant, or too casual like a fast-food shop. They sat in a private, secluded booth in an empty area, and where the kitchen was close enough so they could smell the wondrous foods baking in there. Draco ordered pasta and Hermione ordered ravioli. When their foods came, both burst into laughter.

"I guess we can't escape the Italian influence now, can we?" she said with another giggle. Draco smiled his dazzling genuine smile again at her, and they ate. Unlike the awkward silences they had had back in Italy, both took nearly an hour and a half eating their food, they had so much to talk about.

Finally, the waiter came and asked if they wanted any desserts. Hermione shook her head politely, and the waiter cast a glance at Draco who was staring pointedly at his girlfriend.

"Get a chocolate cake," he said. Hermione raised a brow.

"I don't want it."

"Get it."

"No! I don't want it I said!"

"Share it with me then."

"Draco! Don't be silly!"

"Get a bloody chocolate cake!"

"Draco!"

"Hermione."

"No!" Draco looked up at the waiter and smiled his debonair smile, and Hermione knew what was coming.

"She'll have the chocolate cake," he said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands. There was no use fighting him when he was this stubborn enough to argue about it like this. She almost always got her way, though. He usually didn't care about things as much as she did. But he sure wanted that chocolate cake…

"Why do you want that cake so bad?" she asked once the waiter left.

"Because I have an obsession for it and I wanted you to order it so I didn't look like a fatty," he deadpanned with a serious face and without looking away from her auburn eyes. Hermione burst into laughter.

"Tell me you're joking!"

"I don't joke," he said with an eyebrow raise. Hermione just laughed even harder.

"You're killing me!"

"Wow, I found Hermione Granger's greatest weakness! Witty jokes on chocolate cake and fat people." He was rewarded with her laugh once again. "You know, your laughter is absolutely melodic," he said with a grin. Hermione smiled at him, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"And you are absolutely hilarious when you want to be." Draco smirked.

"Abso-bloody-lutely!" Hermione smiled at him again just as the chocolate cake came. The waiter placed it on the table, took out his wand, and pointed it at the cake. A candle suddenly came up in the middle of it and small fireworks burst 'round the cake, lighting the candle. Hermione was in awe.

"Happy 27th birthday, Hermione. You are officially older than me now, you grandmother!" Hermione blushed.

"Well you seem very happy that you're dating a grandmum!" she said before closing her eyes and making a wish. Draco smiled, the candle's flame dancing in his eyes.

"I am," he murmured more to himself than to her. Hermione opened her eyes and blew the small candle out. Then, before her eyes, the cake seemed to melt and she gasped. Draco grinned wickedly as the cake melted, melted, and soon it was a platter of goo. The waiter sighed.

"This happens a lot. Sorry about that. I'll get you another." The waiter took out his wand and pointed it at the plate. Draco pulled his out as well.

"Let me do the honors." He pointed his wand at the plate instead. "_Scourgify_," he said, and before their eyes, the melted cake disappeared and underneath all of the mess was a diamond ring. It was absolutely beautiful, much more than the one she wore right now. It was silver with two bands attached. The first band held the large, sparkling diamond and engraved on the back were the words, _ti amo_, in flowery letters, the first indication of her love for him which had been in Italian. It had small emeralds leading to the diamond as well.

On the second band, there was a line of diamonds imbedded into the ring. On the back of this band read, _DM+HM_. Hermione could only gasp as she stared at it, too afraid to touch it and come back to reality and out of her dream. Draco saw her flabbergasted face and smiled. "Thank you," he said to the waiter, and the waiter took it as his cue to leave them alone. Draco took the ring from the plate, stood up, and kneeled down in front of her seat, leaning his forearms on the table. Even if there had been a crowd watching behind them, they both knew that this moment could not be ruined with embarrassment.

"Hermione, I know we've only been dating for two months, hell, we've only been civil to each other for three, but I have to admit, those have been the best bloody two months of my life. I know it sounds sappy and whatever, but I mean it. I want to marry you. So, will you be my wife as Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked, his grey eyes gleaming. Hermione couldn't speak, so Draco rolled his eyes. "And I know I'm moving really fast, but I guess I _could_ wait another three months or so to have a wedding!" he joked, and Hermione giggled.

"Draco…" she started, but no words could describe the emotions she was feeling right then. Tears came to her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away as she threw her arms around his neck and nearly tackled him to the ground. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried, and Draco laughed, encircling her waist with his arms.

"Thank you," he said with a chuckle and kissed her neck, then pulled her back to kiss her properly. Once she had been thoroughly snogged, Draco suddenly pulled back. "I need you to put the ring on in order to fulfill your commitment," he said with a bright smile. Hermione giggled and sat back down in the booth, allowing him to get up and kneel again.

"Why don't you put it on me?" she asked, and Draco smirked and complied, making sure to slip it on her wedding ring finger very slowly. "I never wear rings, but look at this! I already have two!" she said with a grin. Draco smiled and stood up.

"And I gave you both. Don't you feel special," he stated with a wink. Hermione laughed.

"Oh, yes I do. Not because I have the rings, but frankly, because I have you." Affection, the unrecognizable emotion Hermione hadn't been able to fathom two months prior, flickered across his face and stayed in his grey eyes, along with his loving gaze. Draco leaned in to kiss her softly, making it last for what seemed like a lifetime. When he finally pulled back, Hermione's face was rosy and flushed.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he whispered, and Hermione could feel his breath against her lips and his nose brush hers gently.

"Let's," she murmured back, kissing him again before she stood up and took his hand.

"You know, I really did want that chocolate cake," Draco said, pretending to pout as they walked out the door, and Hermione burst into laughter all over again.

_-la conclusione-_

* * *

**Author's Note: thank you for reading this story! the chapters were a bit short, but i really hope you all liked it! please review and tell me what you thought about it! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


End file.
